Pokémon Knights
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Legendary Warriors are selected to fight against evil in all its forms, they are the Pokémon Knights.
1. Misty's Whale of a Tale

Pokémon Knights 

Misty's Whale of a Tale

In a small plain blue bedroom in the Cerulean City Gym... a 19-year-old redhead (with a body like Shampoo (from "Ranma 1/2") and hair like red-orange waterfalls) by the name of Misty Waterflower is still in bed. She sluggishly got out of bed to get around to breakfast and other things. It has been years since she last seen a good friend of hers, Ash Ketchum.

She is so miserable because of his newly found "girlfriend", May, a girl from the Hoenn region, she's younger, cuter, sweeter, and a lot more well-endowed than herself (Misty's a 38DD cup, while May's a 42E)! And what's worse, those two actually had their first kiss together! She looked at the headline on the Internet, as she was about to check her email.

She read, "'The Murkrow saves the day! He has beaten the stuffing out of out of the thugs in 10 seconds flat! 'He saved us $70 billion!'"

The Murkrow, aside from the crow-like Pokémon, is a dark and terribly mysterious vigilante that is rumored that nothing will bring him to harm or death. (Sort of like "The Crow")

Misty said to herself; "He's really something. As for the first young man I've fallen in love with... he's with another girl." Misty looked into her email; she saw messages and pictures from Ash. Some of them had him with May in them. But what got her a little happy is the fact that he's returning to Kanto.

She still has her snobby but beautiful sisters, Daisy, Violet, & Lily. The blonde Daisy said to her, "Misty, like we're so sick and tired of you just sitting there feeling sorry for yourself! Go out and see other people!" Misty drowsily said, "Okay." Misty dressed up in a yellow tank top with a short skirt.

She slowly walked around the streets... when she suddenly noticed a blue ball of light... at first she was scared, but she instantly got used to it too! So she walked closer to it. Then it disappeared! Leaving Misty in the center of what may become an accident, she closed her eyes in fright! Whoosh! Air rushed by as she heard a sound split the air!

A dark masculine voice said to her, "You should be more careful next time, little lady." Misty opened her eyes, she saw a man in a black leather jacket, black eye make-up (like "The Crow"), and brown hair & eyes. As soon as she saw a Murkrow sitting behind him... she asked him, "Are you The Murkrow?" The mysterious man answered, "That's me, the Murkrow. Ciao!" The Murkrow with his Murkrow both mysteriously disappeared in a flash!

Misty heard people around her talk about it! A young girl said, "And he nabbed the thieves that nearly robbed a bank!" An old man from nearby said, "A young man defending against evil, protecting the innocent from danger in all their forms, and he's in black punk clothes with eye & lip makeup, along with a pet Murkrow." A young man said, "That's almost as ridiculous as Gligar-Man!" Another young girl said, "I heard that he's really just an undercover cop."

Misty sighed and thought, "_What will they come up with next_?" She then said, "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore."

From above her head, Butch & Cassidy of Team Rocket watched her! Cassidy said, "If that hunk of a punk is going to hit the headlines again, he's got another thing coming!" Butch agreed, "That girl is right; this isn't Kansas." Cassidy asked her partner, "What's that got to do with anything?"

Butch explained what he knew; "This is the real world. With all the bizarre and hideous dangers nowadays, this ridiculous superhero wannabe is more dangerous than the entire Team Rocket Empire put together. Or so says the boss." Cassidy said, "Than we have to get more dangerous too."

Misty kept walking, this time more carefully, she found her friends, Ash, Brock, May & Max (May's little brother), in front the Cerulean City Market.

Ash had certainly changed through the years; he's gotten taller (up to 6 feet), he let his jet-black hair grow into a long ponytail to match that of a few Ninetales' tails (along with some wing-like banes), he has grown more robustly built (in the sense of athletics and strength), and he's become the type where Brock wants to be (surrounded by many pretty girls). He still has his Pikachu, and he's dressed in an older person version of his style of clothing.

May has become very different from when they both first met her; to add to her long beautiful banes, she grew a long ponytail like the tail of a Ponyta, and adding on top to Misty's frustration May's beauty bloomed bigger from what she's seen before.

Brock is still the same man who seeks a girlfriend, but to his great dismay, Ash is taking the gravy (Ash's the main magnet to women in the group)!

Max grew into the years of Pokémon training and already has both of what Brock and Ash have: a vision for pretty women and the charm to attract those of his age!

The Market was packed because of a HUGE sale of all sorts of things. Ash wasn't terribly interested in shopping, but May & Max insisted, besides Brock needs supplies! Misty wanted to say "hi" to them, but was pulled back by denial. What if Ash no longer notices she's there anymore?

She decided to head off to the new swimming park... with such great unhappiness in her soul... she decided that she could never be happy with Ash. While relaxing in a cool pool in her blue 2-piece swimming suit... out loud, she thought to herself, "Maybe... Ash and I... weren't meant to be together. I hope he understands that handkerchief I've given him." A soothing feminine voice said to her, "Don't worry, he does. And you should never give up hope." Misty looked around her but found no one!

Back at the Market that afternoon, Ash, Pikachu, May, & Max turned to see Brock fainting! Along with other customers! Ash, his friends, and a few other girls were the only ones that didn't faint! Pikachu's ears twitched, it heard something and turned to face it! It was one of the female clerks in the Market!

Back at Misty's bedroom... she figured it was nothing more than stress that brought that voice in her head and the blue ball of light. She dozed off to dreamland; she dreamt she was someone like May, and with Ash. Then she saw the blue ball of light, this time with a blue flame around it.

Misty was curious, "A blue fireball?" The same soothing female voice she heard the last time spoke to her again, "I'm not a fireball, that's a rude thing to say about me!" Misty heard the voice again and awoke to see a blue ball of light with spiky feminine hair, two pretty green eyes, a small mouth, and a tiara of bubbles hovered over its head!

Misty denied what she's seeing, "I'm seeing things! And hearing them!" The blue light ball girl speaks, "I am the Water Pokémon Spirit. To explain why I looked like the previous few forms you've originally seen was because you were getting ready for a mission. I've been waiting for you, Misty. You had the heart and eyes to awaken me into this plain, and most importantly you are chosen to be the Pokémon Knight of Water. I'm glad I found you. I was becoming concerned that I wouldn't." The Water Spirit politely chuckles to Misty.

Not buying anything Water Spirit said to her—— Misty climbed back into her bed saying, "Good night." That action has made Water Spirit very cross with frustration, "MISTY! THIS IS NOT A DREAM, YOU JERK!" Misty said, "Who cares? Night-night."

Water Spirit questions her, "Don't you even care about all the strange events lately? What about the unsolved crimes? Your mission: find your teammates, collect the Pokémon of your element, and then we search for our perfect leader."

Misty said, "Feed your bed bugs to your Goldeen, and wake me when it happens." Water Spirit shouted, "Your family and friends are in trouble!" Misty sarcastically said, "Oh, I am shaking in my boots." Water Spirit yelled into Misty's ear, "GET UP AND SHOUT OUT 'WATER POWER MAKE-UP!'" Misty got up and easily said, "Okay, okay, I will."

Misty's morphing sequence

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean and cried out, "**Water Power Male-Up**!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her!

As she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt, a blue ribbon on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon on her center chest, a blue water droplet crystal in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, blue knee-length boots, a blue tail collar on the uniform, a blue choker with a golden dolphin fin in front, a pair of blue sapphire dewdrop earrings, a pink water lily hair band holding her ponytail, and a silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal redhead to redhead with blue stripes in hair, adding some blue lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background while shouting, "**Water Knight**!"

End sequence

Misty, now the Water Knight; was shocked at what actually happened, "Water Knight? WHAT THE... NO WAY! What in the world is this? I've morphed into a Magical Girl!" Water Spirit sarcastically said, "Now you _are_ quaking in your boots."

Water Knight looked down, and found her legs twitching with nervousness! She felt around herself to check if she is naked anywhere (aside from the cleavage, upper legs, upper arms, and head); she wasn't, she still has underwear on. Water Spirit seriously said, "If you think I'm a pervert, I'm not attracted to others like _that_."

Water Knight got nervous, "I'm going to need some water!" Water Knight ran to the sink to wake up, to see if it's all a dream! As the water poured from the faucet and she splashed herself in the face, she heard more things–– a voice that sounded like Ash's yelled out, "Stay back, you foul creature!" A girl's voice like May's cried out, "HELP! Somebody help us!" Max's voice said, "This store clerk has gone insane!" Jessie's voice cried out, "She's choking James to death!" Misty looked into the water in the bowl of the sink; she saw the inside of the Cerulean City Market, where a sadistic female store clerk is doing the chokehold on poor James!

Water Spirit explained, "You have an incredible power to use your sensory perceptions and enhance to different areas as long as water in all its forms is around those general areas." Water Knight tried to understand it, "So in other words, I can hear, feel, see, and smell other things from far away as long as I make contact with water?" Water Spirit nodded, "Exactly."

Water Knight understood what's happening, "My friends are in danger!" As she was about to leave for the Market under siege, her Psyduck grabbed onto her left boot, begging her not to go without him! Psyduck cried out, "Psyduck! ("Don't leave!")" Water Knight understood what her duck-like Pokémon said, "Oh, Psyduck; I wish there was a way to bring you along."

Water Spirit simply said, "There is." The Water Spirit flew right through Misty's Poké balls, changing them from normal Poké Balls to blue-and-white Poké balls with blue water droplets decorating each one like flower petals! Water Knight was baffled, "What did you just do?" Water Spirit explained, "To enable you to get new techniques and abilities, you must capture Pokémon that share the element that you represent. But since you already own these Pokémon, you've gained their powers, and your Poké balls needed changing, now they're Water Knight Balls."

Water Knight listed what Pokémon she currently has, "Okay, I've got Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Corsola, Politoed, and Gyarados... so that makes 8 Pokémon, and I've gained their abilities as well, right?" Water Spirit nodded, "Yes." Water Knight got nervously big eyed and asked, "Swift Swim, Illuminate, Hustle, Cloud Nine, Damp, and Intimidate?"

Water Spirit sweat drops, "Umm, Water Knight? Your friends, they're in danger." Water Knight sweat drops as well, "Sorry. Let's go!"

Back at the Mart... Ash thought he should help poor James; even Team Rocket scum like him doesn't deserve such a horrible death such as that. Ash jump kicked the insane store clerk in the face! Luckily, James is saved. While coughing for air, James noticed what the kid he's been chasing for years just did and said, "You saved my life, Ash."

Ash said to him, "And you stopped calling me 'twerp.' You didn't deserve to die like that; you've got a lot ahead of you."

Max looked at the clerk and yelled, "Oh, gross!" Everyone looked at the store clerk; the face of the store clerk fell off... to reveal a zombie-like face! Ash wondered what the clerk really is, "A monster?" The monster girl said, "That I am. The real girl of whom I took form of is tied up in the basement!" Max looked at Team Rocket and said to them, "Jessie, James, you, and I will go to the basement and rescue the hostages!"

The monster girl blocked their path! A young woman's voice came along in the background, "Leave them alone, you scummy old hag!" Everyone looked straight at the door, where stood the Water Knight!

"Selling such best items is for helping others, but having their very life energy to pay such a price for each of them! It's unforgivable! They need that energy to share it with their beloveds!"

Water Spirit appeared beside Water Knight and sighed, "I've really got to admit, you have a lot of spunk, Water Knight." Monster girl asked the sailor-suited superhero beginner, "And who are you?"

"I'm the Guardian of the Oceans, the Savior of the Seven Seas, champion of justice, and the aquatic defender of good against evil! I am... the Knight of Water Pokémon! By the power of water, I punish you!"

"And I'm her helping Guardian Spirit! The Spirit of Water Pokémon!"

Monster girl scoffed and muttered, "Idiots."

Water Knight was unfazed by the insult. Ash, Pikachu, & May looked on at Water Knight; at least the monster is delayed, so the hostages can be rescued. May said with starry eyes, "She's awesome." Ash wondered, "I wonder if she would like our help."

Water Knight charged into the zombie woman, her enemy tried to block—— "**Psyduck Scratch**!" Water Knight's fingertip ends of her gloves glowed with steel, as she made a scratch on the monster girl... the arms were completely severed! Water Knight smirked, "How do you like that? You arms are completely useless!"

Monster girl didn't mind the pain and said, "Yet, you're alone, Water Knight." Water Knight gloriously stood and said, "I'm never alone! **Water Knight Ball**!" A Water Knight Ball aquatically formed in the palm of her left hand, and she threw it! "Come out, Psyduck!"

As Psyduck came out... he looked at his opponent confusedly, "Psyduck? ("What the?")" The monster girl said, "It's true that my main attacks came from my arms, but they're not the only sources of my attacks! **Acid Belch**!" The monster girl's stomach inflated like a balloon (until she's as big as car)! After opening her mouth really wide, violet-colored slime sprayed from her mouth (along with a loud belch) and towards Water Knight!

Water Knight noticed that she just placed herself in danger, "Oh no!" Suddenly, the flow of the acid stopped in midair, Water Knight's Psyduck is using his Confusion attack! Water Knight said to her Pokémon, "All right, Psyduck! Aim all that acid at its master!" The monster girl realized that now she's in trouble, "Uh oh!" As the acid struck its user, she began to melt like ice cream! Ash stood there and gapped, "That's one powerful Psyduck!" May smiled, "Coolness!" Pikachu clapped his paws and cried out, "Pika! ("I'll say!")"

Suddenly, the Psyduck glowed! Water Spirit said to Water Knight, "Your Psyduck is evolving!" Water Knight smiled like it was Christmas Day, and her Psyduck actually DID evolve into a true blue and elegant Golduck! Golduck gave a thumbs-up with the left webbed hand and winked, "Golduck! ("Let's rock!")"

Water Knight focused on her foe and slammed her hands together, in unison she and her Golduck shouted, "**Hydro Pump**!" From out of both of the palms of their hands (and webbed hands) erupted a huge fast-moving stream of water! The monster girl was blasted by this attack until she was no more! Water Knight cheered, "We won!" Golduck winked at the saved hostages, "Golduck! ("Party people!")"

Water Knight looked once more at her friends, who are much relieved to see the other customers and hostages awake, and safe and sound. Ash thanked her, "Hey, Water Knight. Thank you for saving us." Water Knight asked Ash, "Have you any friends?"

Ash sighed and said, "I don't know; I'm afraid Misty Waterflower will hate me for dating another girl." At that, Water Knight realized that any distinct similarity between her true form and her Knight form wasn't even shown, not even Team Rocket. Thanks to her transformation, nobody knows it's really her! Water Knight thought to herself; "_Are they really that blunt_? _Yet, Ash loves me still_?"

Water Knight shyly smiled, "Ash, Misty doesn't hate you. She misses you too much." Ash gained a _very_ confused expression, "How would you know that?" Without the truth to be let out, Water Knight thought of a similar strategy. She picked up some leftover water from her attack and said to Ash, "All these moments of love she had, all at once, all for you."

She placed the water-soaked fingertips onto his forehead. Images of Misty's signs of love for Ash flowed through his head, as well as his signs of his love for Misty flowed through her mind! Ash collapsed in Water Knight's arms!

May asked her, "Is he going to be okay?" Water Knight nodded, "I'm sure Misty wouldn't mind. Take him to the Cerulean City Gym." Water Knight pressed her lips onto Ash's and kissed. As she was about to leave... "Adieu, my new friends!" Water Knight was much pleased; she waited for a long time but finally she got to kiss Ash at last!

At the next morning, in the Gym... Ash asked, "What? You mean we're free to stay here for some time now." Misty (in her true form) said to him, "Of course you can, Ash. Feel free to swim, May." May was pleased, "Well, I'm a little jealous. But I'm sure it's for the best." She and Misty smiled, not only did Misty find out that Ash loves her, but she got something to do, she got new friends, and her Psyduck evolved into a Golduck (and no more headaches!).

To be continued...


	2. Macey's Burning Love

Pokémon Knights 

**Macey's Burning Love**

In a small plain blue bedroom in the Cerulean City Gym... Misty woke up, to have a sweet surprise next to her; her long beloved Ash sleeping next to her, their new friend May is sleeping against the wall. Misty didn't mind: Ash has grown up to be a total lady-killer, but his problem with that is he doesn't know how to cope with his growing number of female admirers.

On the streets of Cerulean City, a young teenaged girl with brown hair and green eyes came by the gym. She has a nice slim teenaged figure, athletic, short hair body with twin long ponytails (a la Sailor Moon). She said, "Finally, the home of the tomboy water Pokémon trainer! I've found it! Oh, Ash! I've been longing to feel you completely!"

Unexpectedly, a red Spirit Ball was following her. The Spirit Ball transformed into a red ball of light with fiery feminine hair, two pretty golden eyes, a small mouth, and a tiara of fireballs hovered over its head! The red Spirit Ball said, "Knight of Fire Pokémon, I've finally found you! And what better place than along with one of my spirit friends and her Knight?"

In a dark room from out of nowhere... a dark masculine voice asked, "You mean your servant got defeated?" Another masculine voice replied, "Yes sir. And by Water Knight, who has been reborn as you suspected, my lord." The dark masculine voice responded, "That'll be all, my loyal ally." Sounds of sand pouring was heard in that dark room, the dark masculine figure in the darkness said, "So... if the Water Knight is here now. Then the others will soon follow."

Back in the Cerulean Gym, May was having a swimming lesson with Misty & her sisters in the main pool. Ash, Max, Pikachu, & Brock decided to join in. Mainly for Brock is because he wanted to be with Misty's sisters, for Max's reason is as Brock's, but Ash, since he's not perverted as those two bachelors, he felt like taking a cool relaxing swim would cool him and Pikachu off. Pikachu enjoyed his swim. While coming up for air...

May said, "Wow, that was great, Misty!" Misty smiled, "You can say that again, May!" Ash popped up beside Misty & May with Pikachu on his head! They all laughed!

A young girl's voice was heard shouting, "ASH DARLING!" Ash's eyes got big with him feeling nervous! Ash looked straight at the direction of the voice and found its owner; a brown-haired girl! Ash asked her, "You look familiar, have I met you sometime before?" The brown-haired girl jumped into the pool from a distance, glomping poor Ash!

May instantly got jealous and shouted, "HEY! What kind of girl are you, one of Ash's ex-girlfriends from many past relationships?" Misty agreed, "Yeah, what May said!" The brown-haired girl said to Misty, "Oh hello, tomboy!" That one word; was the one word that echoed through Misty's skull like she was shot in the head! Misty's thought our, "_TOMBOY? WHO IS SHE CALLING A TOMBOY?_"

The mysterious brunette continued, "Oh, yeah... there's something you should remember: Water Pokémon drool and Fire Pokémon rule!" That brought up a memory in Ash, Misty, & Brock's brains: the one girl who is madly in love with Ash faster than usually when he was still in the Johto League, a Fire Pokémon training girl who had pigtails—— "Macey?" asked Ash!

Macey smiled "That's me! And who are you?" May answered, "I am May: Ash's first girlfriend he's actually dated in his life. Now answer my question, Macey: What kind of girl are you? Are you an ex-girlfriend of Ash's when he was young?" Macey simply said, "I am his wife."

Realizing what they said to each other—— Macey asked, "WHAT?" May was outraged, "YOUR ASH'S WIFE?" So is Macey, "AND YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND?" May asked Macey in fumes, "Did you ever kiss him?" Macey sadly answered, "No. Did you?" May nodded, "A lot. But mostly we French kiss a lot." At that, Macey was crying in tears, "Oh, Ash! How could you cheat on me?"

Ash got angry and shouted, "I never kissed you, Macey! Can't you get it through your thick skull, Meatball Head?" At that, Misty & May laughed out loud at Macey! Macey looked angrily at May and—— "Slut!" May was shocked at that statement with insult! "Tomboy!" Misty got frustrated again! Misty & May in unison furiously shouted back at her, "MEATBALL HEAD!"

The argument between all three of them burned like fire! In the background, unseen by everyone else, Water Spirit and Fire Spirit sat back looking at the attack. Water Spirit asked her friend, "Are you sure that hothead is actually the Fire Knight?" Fire Spirit said, "A Spirit Guardian _does_ get born alongside the Pokémon Knight."

Back at the argument, which just finally ended! Macey thought of the perfect strategy to win Ash's hand in marriage—— "The three of us will battle until one of our Pokémon is still standing, whoever wins gets Ash's hand in marriage! As for Ash, he must give up being a life of Pokémon training to be our husband!"

May & Misty gasped, Ash's dream was to be the very best Pokémon master trainer... and it's about to be thrown away by forced marriage! May replied, "We can't do that!" Misty agreed, "I'm with May on that!" Macey ignored them, "I'm afraid we should." Ash shouted, "NO WAY! How do you expect me to risk my entire future if one of us loses to you in just ONE Pokémon battle? What am I going to do to cease THIS nonsense?" Macey smirked and said, "Simple, just say 'I do.'"

Misty jumped in front of Macey to object, "I think he'd be finer with me: after all I've been with him longer than any of you have." Ash muttered, "For about 4 years." Macey smirked, "Did you sure love for him?" May shyly said, "I don't know about this." Macey looked at May carefully and forced her to face Misty, and groped her in certain areas in front of her, "Look at the Slut, Tomboy! She's got bigger boobs than either of us! Is Ash attracted to her because she's sexier than either of us?"

The argument ended and the battle begun, Misty chose Golduck, Macey chose Typhlosion, and May chose Beautifly. Macey confidently said to Ash, "Ash darling, we'll be married in no time with ease!" May said to herself, "I don't want Ash to suffer, so if I win, I'll let him decide." And Misty said, "So what if I have smaller breasts than either of them? I must still win for Ash's sake!"

Ash said in thoughts, "_Macey, I don't really want you. May, I still love you. But Misty came first. Oh my god! Why is love so fickle?_"

As Macey's Typhlosion shot out a powerful Flamethrower attack from his mouth, May's Beautifly dodged the attack while Misty's Golduck created an invisible wall to ward off the attack (the Protect attack)! Beautifly fired a powerful Silver Wind against Typhlosion, knocking it out cold! Macey felt disappointed! As Golduck was about to attack... May threw in the towel.

Macey shocked screamed out, "WHAT? You've got a powerful Beautifly and you're giving up?" May explained, "Misty came before me, but even though Ash and I dated, maybe there's a chance I can still love him with all my heart and let Misty have him." Misty smiled, "Well... I'd say that was a wise choice, May. Thank you."

May smiled with gratitude with Misty. Ash was happy to hear that they let him get his free will of choice of which to marry, he wasn't ready for marriage yet. So he'll have time.

Macey cried, "Why did I lose to a pathetic Beautifly?" May & Misty shouted at her in unison, "YOU'RE A TOTAL MEATBALL HEAD: WE SEE THE MEATBALLS ALONG WITH THE SPAGHETTI TO TOP IT OFF!"

Back with the Spirits... Water Spirit asked, "Is she a total klutz or is she like this for that boy?" Fire Spirit answered, "She saw a heroic man inside him ever since she had some semi-villains attack them and fell in love with him. Now she won't let go of him." Water Spirit sweat drops, "Looks like I've seen what you meant."

As Macey was crying, Misty began to worry that Ash would get suspicious about how, when and where she got her Psyduck to evolve into a Golduck. Ash asked Misty, "Misty, what's wrong?" Misty gulped, "Aren't you at the least curious about how my Psyduck evolved into a Golduck?" Even Golduck was worrying about that fact as he nervously nodded, "Gold." Ash replied, "Actually it's pretty darn obvious to me." Misty and Golduck prepared for the worst from Ash. "You two worked out your problems and became a great trainer." Misty & Golduck were much relieved; Ash didn't know the truth.

May asked Misty, "Misty, is your Internet access open to me?" Misty nodded, "Sure." May looked into her e-mail and found that she got a free ticket to Cerulean City Gardens, a theme park that just opened last week! Max said, "That's odd, why would a theme park give away free tickets?" May was excited anyway, "Who cares? I'm going!" Misty was glad, because she's going too. That day, they all went there (unfortunately, Ash, Brock, & Max had to pay for their own tickets).

After a few dozen theme park stands and shops... Ash said, "There are times I just hate events like these." Max asked him, "What do you mean by that?" Ash explained, "Misty, Brock, and I went to a Princess Festival once. If you're female, you get up to 99 off to free of charge everything, as long as that town celebrates it." Ash, Brock, & Max are carrying extremely heavy bags for Misty, her sisters, May & Macey. Ash continued, "If you're a male... you have to be the beast of burden for their items to carry, as well as pay regular price for your own particular items."

Brock asked his old friend, "And the first known time you dressed as a girl, Ash?" At that moment, Ash froze until he looked like a human statue! Misty got worried about Ash, "Oh dear! Ash, are you all right?" Ash replied, "No. Brock... you just had to bring up that embarrassing moment had you." Brock defended, "You know for a few moments, you do look cute and attractive when dressed as a girl."

Macey got furious, "When, where and why did you, Ash darling, do that?" Ash explained, "It was Team Rocket's idea; I had to get in the Celadon City Gym for a Rainbow Badge when I was 10!" Misty followed, "It wasn't hard for Pikachu to know it's really Ash. And I recognized a little bit of Ash, even disguised as a girl."

They had a flashback, back the Celadon City Gym. Misty inquired an Ash in disguise as a girl, "You look familiar, have we met somewhere before?" Ash (being as feminine as possible) meekly said, "Maybe you met my sister." Pikachu came by and asked, "Pi?" Ash shrieked! Pikachu sniffed Ash, disguised as a girl, and smiled, "Pika Pi!" As Pikachu cuddled with Ash's skirt! Ash muttered to him, "Hey, cut it out!" That statement infuriated Pikachu, enough to shock Ash! Charred, Ash's girly wig fell off in pieces... revealing his true face! Misty & Brock recognize him, "IT'S ASH!" Ash still smarting from the shock, "Yeah, it's me."

As the flashback ended, they stopped at an outdoor restaurant for ice cream and soda; the women have the biggest portions. Ash said, "And I had to buy that nonsense about even my own mother not being able to recognize me in that getup. I didn't even know anything how to be anywhere to be a girl. And I had to be with my mother for 6 1/2 years, while my father disappeared when I was 3 1/2 years old!" Macey understood, "Oh dear!" May cried a little, "Poor Ash."

Misty felt the moisture on her paper soda cup, and heard a faraway voice say, "Don't worry, big boy. You'll know what it's like to be a girl sooner than you expect." Misty said in thoughts, "_I don't like this; this whole invitation must've been a trap!_"

Misty said to her friends, "Ash, maybe we should go home now." Ash asked, "What's with the second thoughts?" Macey said, "Yeah, I think we should go somewhere else." Misty responded, "I'll catch up."

Misty checked the area for her surroundings. She went to the women's bathroom so no one could see her. "Water Spirit, where are you?" Water Spirit came flying out of the sink, "So you sensed some evil presence nearby, too?" Misty said, "Thankfully, it was hot and I had a cold soda. But how come that evil girl wants to turn Ash into a girl?"

Water Spirit told Misty, "I've just met an old friend of mine, Fire Spirit." Misty asked, "Fire Spirit? You did say I wouldn't be alone against this evil. Right?" Water Spirit nodded, "Yes." Misty deduced, "So the Fire Knight isn't far behind!" Water Spirit smiled, "Excellent thinking!" Misty got worried, "But first I want to be with Ash little bit longer without him noticing me and give that enemy a surprise attack! But how do I do it?"

Water Spirit smiled, "You have the power to change and disguise yourself into anything you want. Just say "Aqua Disguise" and then say what you want to turn into." Misty figured it was okay and said, "Okay."

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean and shouted, "**Aqua Disguise**! Morph me into a hit rock star gal!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her... as she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; blood red knee-length boots, a short red skirt, a white bodice, a red sleeveless vest, a blue leather belt, and red elbow-length fingerless gloves!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance and figure a little; changing it from her now normal hair shape to Mai Valentine style hair, increasing her bust size by almost double, changing her body and face to match some sexy woman older than her (think someone like Mai), adding some rose-colored red lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background!

Misty looked at herself, the morph worked, "Whoa, even my figure and voice changed (husky-sounding)!" Water Spirit got nervous, "Misty, are you sure you can walk in those boots?" Misty replied, "I feel totally experienced like what I've morphed into. So what's to worry?"

Where Ash and the others are... they're at an outdoor stage, so they can listen to music. Macey is still clinging onto Ash's left arm, while May is being gentle and just hooking her arm around his right arm. Brock was jealous of Ash, "Guys like Ash get all the luck!" Max said to Brock, "Shut up! The show's starting!"

The older-looking and sexier hit rock star Misty came onto the stage, singing "Lullaby" (haven't you listened to Pokémon The First Movie's soundtrack?). Many men (including Ash, Brock, & Max) were mystified and enchanted by Misty's new singing voice to sleep at the end of the song. May sighed, "She's really something." Macey scoffed, "I could do better than that! Right, Ash?"

Macey didn't notice that Ash was sent to sleep by the song. Then she heard May screaming! The women looked and found May being held hostage by another rock punk woman, dressed like Misty is currently is, but the only difference is that the colors were all green (except for the skin)!

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean and cried out, "**Water Power Male-Up**!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her!

As she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt, a blue ribbon on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon on her center chest, a blue water droplet crystal in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, blue knee-length boots, a blue tail collar on the uniform, a blue choker with a golden dolphin fin in front, a pair of blue sapphire dewdrop earrings, a pink water lily hair band holding her ponytail, and a silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal redhead to redhead with blue stripes in hair, adding some blue lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background while shouting, "**Water Knight**!"

Surprisingly, Misty is able to cancel out her disguise morph by morphing into the Water Knight! Luckily, nobody noticed! Green rock punk girl scowled, "You, Water Knight!" Water Knight replied, "That's right! Males have a right to try to understand women, but turning them into women to seek it! It's unforgivable!"

Green rock punk girl was shocked, "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT MY PLAN?"

Water Knight recited her motto; "I'm the Guardian of the Oceans, the Savior of the Seven Seas, champion of justice, and the aquatic defender of good against evil! I am... the Knight of Water Pokémon! By the power of water, I punish you!" Water Spirit finished, "And I'm her helping Guardian Spirit! The Spirit of Water Pokémon!"

Macey became clueless, "It would've been a sweet experience to see Ash turn into a girl." Macey's Vulpix popped out of its Poké ball to protect its master and friend! Macey got surprised, "Vulpix?" Macey's Fire Spirit appeared beside her! Macey fell back into her seat, "Whoa! I'm seeing things!"

May fainted from shock. Macey asked, "What the heck is going on here?" Water Knight started things off, "**Water Knight Ball**!" A Water Knight Ball aquatically formed in the palm of her left hand, and she threw it! "Come out, Staryu!" Staryu came out!

Water Knight grasped onto one of the points of her Staryu tightly! "**Staryu Shuriken**!" She threw Staryu like an illuminating shuriken at the green girl, cutting May free! Surprisingly, what came out of the cut off limb instead of blood was green chlorophyll ooze.

Macey was shocked, "What the heck? You're not human?" Fire Spirit flew right through Macey's Poké balls, changing them from normal Poké Balls to red-and-orange Poké balls with red flames decorating each one like little halos! Fire Spirit commanded Macey, "Macey, that monster girl is a plant monster! Just get up and shout out 'Fire Power Make-Up!'" Macey sighed and said, "Okay."

Macey stood in the middle of an ocean of fire, shouting "**Fire Power Make-Up**!"

Macey exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around her and within...

As the flames calmed down... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; A pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short red skirt, a red ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a red ribbon on center chest area, a red flame crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), red knee-length boots, a red tail collar on the uniform, a red choker with a golden salamander in front, a pair of red ruby flame earrings, a pair of ruby hair jewels (a la Sailor Moon), and a golden tiara with ambers and rubies!

A gentle shower of sparks came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brunette to brunette with red stripes in hair, adding some red lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background shouting, "**Fire Knight**!"

Water Knight got surprised, "Macey's the Fire Knight?" Fire Knight was even more surprised, "Tell me I'm dreaming!" Vulpix yipped at her master, "Vulpix Vole! ("Combine your power with me, Fire Knight!")" Fire Knight understood what her Pokémon said and asked, "Fire Knight? Me? Um... okay."

Water Knight shouted, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! BOTH OF YOU USE FIRE SPIN!"

Fire Knight placed her trigger fingers together and focused her energies together! Fire Knight & Vulpix said together, "**Ember**!" Small balls of flame came flowing from Fire Knight's hands and her Vulpix's mouth! Narrowly missing May and the monster girl, but hitting the severed green arm, igniting the arm into a large torch!

Fire Knight defended, "I'm new at this." Water Knight sweat drops, "Why bother asking? Staryu, flash attack!" Water Knight's Staryu illuminated the sky, waking up the unconscious, but blinding the monster girl! Just to get her to get burned down by her burning limb!

May who woke up from the flash, "What the heck is going on?" Ash followed, "I'd say! Did I sleep through something?" Water Knight smiled, "Ash Ketchum, just be thankful that your manhood has been saved! Fire Knight, use your Magcargo Amnesia on those so they don't remember you transforming!" Fire Knight said, "Okay. **Magcargo Amnesia**." Fire Knight's eyes glowed red, and then everyone acted like they saw a victorious battle!

A nearby girl said, "You should work on your timing, miss. You should've used fire spin like Water Knight asked you to." May asked everyone, "Uh, did anybody see Macey? Where did she go anyway?" Ash said, "I might not return her affection, but she's still a friend." Fire Knight understood that and took it well, "Don't worry, she's fine. She went to Misty to apologize." Ash smiled, "Good. Miss... uh..." Fire Knight answered for him, "Fire Knight. I'm the Fire Knight."

Water Knight commanded her ally, "Let's go, Fire Knight!" Hopping into the distance, Water Knight leaped from surface to surface to disappear, as did Fire Knight and her Vulpix.

A nearby boy said, "Unbelievable! She was like scared and all of the sudden; she saved the day with the Water Knight!"

At the outdoor restaurant... Ash, May, Max & Brock found Misty & Macey, actually talking, not arguing. Ash sighed, "That's more like it." In the middle of their (quiet) talk... Macey whispered, "Are you serious? I'm now a Superhero girl?" Misty whispered, "Now we have to save the world from oncoming forces. But our team isn't complete yet. I assume that we need 15 more allies." Macey whispered back, "Do you think Ash is destined to be the Dragon Knight or the Electric Knight?" Fire Spirit said, "I don't know about that. But we have to keep this a secret from our friends as well until we're completely sure."

At another nearby table... Jessie, James, & Meowth heard and saw the whole thing. Jessie said to her comrades, "An evil force that's much worse than we are in every way?" James asked, "And those two chicks are the Water Knight and Fire Knight?" Meowth said, "Looks like the old legend is coming back." Jessie & James both got curious, "What old legend?" Meowth explained, "The legend of legendary adventurers who hold the key to unlimited power when standing together as one; the Pokémon Knights."

Jessie asked, "Are you saying that this legend is becoming real?" James inquired, "Should we tell the boss? Their powers could be real useful." Meowth responded, "No. The Pokémon Knights are sacred to all forms of life, humans, and Pokémon alike. Besides, you've seen a small taste of their power when each of them is alone. If the Electric Knight ever shows up, Pikachu would then be too powerful to capture."

Jessie & James said in unison, "Good point." Meowth said, "Here's the most possibly worst idea ever." Jessie & James needed to know, "What is it, Meowth?" Meowth answered, "We could help them a little if they're in too much trouble that they can't handle." Jessie caught on with the idea, "In that case, we're no longer of Team Rocket." James asked, "Who are we now then?" Meowth thought of something, "Delta Rocket?" Jessie liked it, "Sounds good."

To be continued...


	3. Enter Delta Rocket

Pokémon Knights

**Enter Delta Rocket**

In an outdoor restaurant in Cerulean City ... Misty was under a little stress, even though she has a new ally as the Water Knight, a hotheaded klutz of a Ash Ketchum addicted girl named Macey the Knight of Fire Pokémon, instead of sweet May, the buxom teenaged beauty from the Hoenn Region (whom she was hoping was one of the other Knights she was searching for). Now she and a few of her friends are having iced tea. But a miserable Macey is sitting close to them for a reason to upset her a lot.

Two nights ago, at the Cerulean City Gym two nights ago... after taking such a nice hot bath... Macey decided to check her fabulous figure; she looked at the scale on the ground and cowered at it! Her mentor, Fire Spirit, asked her, "What's wrong, Macey?" Macey answered, "I'm afraid I've gained weight." Fire Spirit laughed at that and said, "Just check it then."

Macey gathered all of her courage and stepped on the scale... at the outside of the Gym, Macey screamed and cried in unhappiness (you could see the roof fly off by the force of the scream and flip 3 times over before returning into its original position!)! Back inside the bathroom...

Macey screamed out, "I'M A BIG FAT PIG!!!" Fire Spirit comforted her, "So you've gained at least 30 pounds, you still have a good figure." Macey wept, "NO I DON'T, I'VE LOST IT!" Ash & the others came running into the bathroom to see what's wrong—— Ash asked, "Macey, what the heck is wrong?" Then he realized that he's staring at her... naked. As he was about to leave...

Macey face-faulted and cried some more, "Go ahead, and leave; my beautiful figure is now ruined." Ash was curious, but didn't turn back to look, "What does that mean?" Macey cried again, "I'm gaining weight! I'M BECOMING A BIG FAT PIG!"

Ever since that miserable day (two days ago), Macey forced herself on a diet, no foods to eat, etc. Misty saw her waist is almost practically as slim as a violin's bow. Misty felt sympathy for the Ash Addict, "Eat or at least drink, you're becoming an old lady too fast." Macey wept, "Who cares? I'm staying on this diet until I'm back to my old self." May joked, "Why? Where you a grandmother before you have met Ash, Old Lady Meatball Head?" Macey cried at that statement too, "I'm not old!"

Brock was gaggling at the girly pictures in the newspapers as usual. Something in one of the pages interested Macey; exercising! Macey perked up again, "Exercising? That's a better idea! I'll burn off that fat by exercising!" As Macey got up to leave, Misty said to her, "Wait! You need to drink lots of fluids too!" Macey didn't listen to Misty's advice; she just went to a newly opened fitness club!

In one of the abandoned warehouse districts, the three former members of Team Rocket are still at work on some new items. Jessie held an armored glove and said, "I think my gloves need more color!" James was thinking about the new symbol representing them, "How should we modify our new logo?" Meowth suggested, "Try something other than a big fat red 'R'!"

Back in the fitness club Macey is in... Macey chanted, "I want to be thin! I want to be thin! I want to be thin!" Misty and the others joined up on their free will, because it might be a good idea. At the treadmill, Ash was at a blazing 25 miles per hour! Ash was amazed of himself, "Now that's speed for a human." An exhausted May panted out, "You can say that again, I'm defeated."

Brock was at the weight lifting area, tempted by the saying that women are attracted to really strong men (like Ash)! Max decided to go for the easy stuff, mainly because to start things off more gently, the other part is the pretty girls there! A young girl beside Max's right side asked him, "Are you sure you like to start off by this?" Max explained, "I'm more of the nerdy type, I may be smart, but I think I should also go for the strength as well. But I think I should things light weighted first." Another young girl beside his left sighed, "I think you're okay just the way you are." That girl's comment left Max blushing!

From underneath the gym... Jessie was checking on their new weaponry, "Recalibrate that barrel, James. I don't want the shells to be stuck." James said while he is at work at the lasers and blasters, "We've stolen secret plans, formulas, tools, and vehicles from our old job just to work on these!" Meowth responded, "We may have, but it's for a good cause to help the Pokémon Knights." James thought of something else and said, "Until our old friends try to find us." Jessie shrugged it off, "That's almost impossible, we've disconnected those chips that can easily guide them and smashed them under our feet."

After placing the piece of armor under a huge blowtorch flame, making it red hot, James placed it onto an anvil to work with it. Pulling out a big iron mallet, James pounded onto his armor to harden and reshape it. Meowth's mouth gapped open, "A good way to exercise those muscles." James asked, "Speaking of which, why did we have to move under this particular fitness club?" Jessie began to explain, "Think, James. What did you feel when that monster placed a chokehold onto your neck?" James answered, "Her evil thoughts." Jessie nodded and explained some more, "Exactly. By using our highly experimental ESP detectors, we can track down those dirty creatures. They detected evil thoughts within this vicinity, meaning that the Pokémon Knights' enemies are here." James asked, "And how are we going to make sure the Pokémon Knights don't fail?" Jessie answered, "With everything we've got and more!" James sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Where Macey is, she's wearing herself out on an indoor bicycle. When she fell unconscious... Misty and May carried her to the Jacuzzi section of the club to revitalize her and refresh. Macey slowly woke up... Misty asked her, "Why are you doing this to yourself, Macey?" May added, "You're going to kill yourself that way."

Fire Spirit came beside Misty so she wouldn't be seen by May to whisper something to her, "With all that internal fire buildup, Macey is going to explode." Misty sarcastically asked, "Actual fire or figure of speech?" Macey groaned out saying, "I... need... to... regain... my figure."

Ash was awfully curious why everything was getting weird; first Macey is worried about getting fat, etc. Now he's seeing several women going down into the basement... but what was most frightening is that they're all skin and bones! Ash frowns and said, "This looks interesting." Pikachu agreed, "Pika. ("Yeah.")" Ash added in, "And not in a good way." Pikachu nodded, "Pika. ("Indeed.")"

Ash & Pikachu followed the women and found them all in individual crystalline blue chambers! Connecting these chambers is an illuminating orb! Ash found someone not human or Pokémon at all; creatures like the one when Water Knight first arrived, only this time they are aquatic as if they're mostly made up of water! Ash shouted, "What the heck?!?" The creatures heard him! He ran outside of the basement quickly to evade danger from them! Pikachu ran to Misty!

Misty scolded Pikachu, "Pikachu, in case you've forgotten... this is the _girl's_ bathroom." Pikachu shouted, "Pika Pikachu Pika Chu Pika!" Macey regained some of her strength and asked, "Do you understand what Pikachu's saying?" Misty answered, "Barely." Macey complained, "Oh...! Laying in a Jacuzzi is going to make me fatter!" May sighs, "There is no end to their complaints, is there?"

Misty said, "Apparently it does not. I wonder where Ash is." Pikachu: pointed a finger in the air excitedly, "PIKA!" May shrugged, "Maybe Pikachu knows." Max's voice was heard outside the door, asking, "Hey, what is going on here?" Then they looked outside (of course they're just wrapped in big towels after getting wet), and found Ash sprawled on the ground... lacking energy fast! Misty, Macey, & May cried & screamed out in unison, "Oh, no! It's Ash!"

Max blushed and said, "Uh... Misty, Macey, May... YOU ARE MAKING A SHOW FOR THE MEN HERE!" The three of them remembered that they are half-naked in public, wearing nothing but the big towels! Max was right! A nearby man felt a nosebleed (or erection as you may call it), "Whoa, look at the legs on the pigtailed brown-haired woman!" Macey blushed, she noticed that she was wrong about herself being ugly, "_I really am beautiful_."

Then she snapped back into her senses, "_WAIT A MINUTE! ASH IS ON THE FLOOR!_" She asked her beloved, "Ash, are you okay?" But Ash was feeling weak from being attacked by something... Misty & Macey noticed claw marks on his back! They looked at each other and nodded! Macey sternly looked at May and said, "May, keep the boys excited while Misty and I head downstairs!" May got big-eyed and asked, "HUH?"

As Misty & Macey ran towards the basement... another man said, "Check out the boobs on that other hot brunette babe!" A third man added, "So huge!" May grabbed onto Ash and covered herself quickly, that got the men and women more excited. May got nervous, blushed and then shrieked, "This is a fitness club not a red light district!"

She felt something fall on her head, she looked up and found a humanoid robot suit and the form of a female, it is colored red with a silvery D & R interlocked with each other on the left breast. The metal mama gave May her fitness club outfit! A robotic version of Jessie's voice (coming from the metal mama) said to May, "Put that on. Don't worry; I'll use your towel to cover you so you can change quickly." May said, "Do it quickly, I hope your hands are fast!"

Within 3 seconds, none of the men got to see May's towel get undone before she got fully covered! Ten seconds later, the towel uncovered her, in her outfit! Ash barely had his eyes open... he finally got up fully after seeing May (in the nude)! He was the only one who got a glimpse of her! Ash panted heavily from the heat he felt! Robo-Jessie (the robotic woman with Jessie's voice) commented, "The way to a young man's heart, taking a glimpse at a precious part of a woman's body."

May whispered to Ash, "Did you actually see me?" Ash blushed and apologized, "Sorry." Then he shook his head to regain focus before shouting, "OH! THIS FITNESS CLUB IS A TRAP!"

Macey & Misty heard the thing from Ash! Macey grinned, "I thought so!" Misty followed, "And we know what to do!"

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean and cried out, "**Water Power Male-Up**!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her!

As she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt, a blue ribbon on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon on her center chest, a blue water droplet crystal in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, blue knee-length boots, a blue tail collar on the uniform, a blue choker with a golden dolphin fin in front, a pair of blue sapphire dewdrop earrings, a pink water lily hair band holding her ponytail, and a silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal redhead to redhead with blue stripes in hair, adding some blue lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background while shouting, "**Water Knight**!"

Macey stood in the middle of an ocean of fire, shouting "**Fire Power Make-Up**!"

Macey exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around her and within...

As the flames calmed down... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; A pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short red skirt, a red ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a red ribbon on center chest area, a red flame crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), red knee-length boots, a red tail collar on the uniform, a red choker with a golden salamander in front, a pair of red ruby flame earrings, a pair of ruby hair jewels (a la Sailor Moon), and a golden tiara with ambers and rubies!

A gentle shower of sparks came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brunette to brunette with red stripes in hair, adding some red lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background shouting, "**Fire Knight**!"

Water & Fire Knight ran down the stairs and found the victims of the machine, slowly dying, as well as the aquatic monsters operating the life-draining machine! Fire Knight cursed, "Blast! They even have their Pokémon with them!" Water Knight patted her ally's shoulder, "Don't worry; we'll still save them!"

One of the aquatic monsters asked, "Who are you?"

Water Knight recited her motto; "I'm the Guardian of the Oceans, the Savior of the Seven Seas, champion of justice, and the aquatic defender of good against evil! I am... the Knight of Water Pokémon! By the power of water, I punish you!" Water Spirit finished, "And I'm her helping Guardian Spirit! The Spirit of Water Pokémon!"

Fire Knight recited her motto; "I'm the Guardian of the Fire Within All Good People, the Savior of the Singeing Flames, champion of justice, and the fiery defender of good against evil! I am... the Knight of Fire Pokémon! By the power of fire, I also punish you!" Fire Spirit finished, "And I'm her helping Guardian Spirit! The Spirit of Fire Pokémon!"

Water Knight started, "Using the dreams of people getting slim——"Fire Knight followed, "And becoming stronger and more powerful——"Then they both finished by both saying, "It's unforgivable!"

One of the aquatic monsters scoffed, "You're both at a disadvantage!" Another aquatic monster said, "We're practically each made up of 95 percent water!" Another one followed, "Your water attacks will only strengthen us!" And the fourth aquatic monster said to Fire Knight, "And your fire attacks will only make us warmer!"

Fire Knight sweat dropped, "Well... maybe if I fight hard, I'll lose weight." Water Knight also sweat-dropped, "Good idea."

Suddenly, May, Brock, Max, Robo-Jessie, & two others like Robo-Jessie came beside them! Ash said, "Pokémon Knights, we've got some help." Max commented, "If this is what we should call it."

Jessie voice was heard mechanically, "Okay villains, prepare for trouble."

A mechanical voice of James followed, "While you're at it, make it double."

"We're here to protect the world from devastation."

"And unite all peoples within every nation."

"And protect the rights of truth and love."

"And to extend our reach beyond the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Delta Rocket saving the world at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to lose the fight!"

A mechanical Meowth voice was followed, "Meowth, that's right!"

Wobbuffet appeared (in a "Suburban Commando" outfit) shouting, "Wobbuffet!"

Fire Knight asked, "So these villain wannabes decided to be hero wannabes?" Jessie said, "Thank you for giving away your secret." The aquatic monsters said in unison, "Uh-oh!"

James shouted, "Launching freeze missile #1!" The watery evil creatures screamed, "NO!" Meowth tried to stop his buddy from firing his blaster, "NO, JIMMY! NOT THAT ONE!" A blaster popped out of James' left glove... but what came out has a lot of Pokémon cat treats! James furiously but calmly asked his furry but armored up comrade, "Any more of those stashed away in our weapons, Meowth?" Meowth confessed, "Nothing more than that."

A fifth aquatic monster appeared and shouted, "Let's rust their armor and drown them before they do freeze us!" As they charged forward...

James shouted, "Launching freeze missile #2!" Finally a missile came flying out of the barrel of his blaster! As it hit home... KAPOW! The aquatic monsters are now ice sculptures!

Fire Knight asked, "Are they finished now?" Meowth frowned through his visor, "No. They'll eventually melt and come after us too."

Ash thought of something, "Can't fire and water attacks make stronger attacks?" Fire Knight screamed, "NOTHING IN MY HEAD CAN COME OUT!" Water Knight slammed a fist into her palm in joy, "No, the young man's right! I know a technique that requires both our powers to create a powerful attack!" Water Spirit grinned, "That's the spirit, Water Knight!"

Water Knight said, "The Torkoal Steam Shot!" Fire Knight understood what she meant!

Water & Fire Knights placed their hands together, pointed them towards the frozen aquatic monsters, and shouted together, "**Torkoal Steam Shot**!" A powerful and flowing stream of steam erupted from their palms and then, the aquatic monsters screamed at their demise while steam rose up in the room! As the steam cleared... the machine melted down into a pool of goop, the women got normal looking again!

Jessie scanned the area, "Zero traces of monster detected." James shook hands with Fire Knight, "Excellent work." Water Knight held a victory pose and thanked them, "All thanks to you." James winked, "Until the next time!" Then Delta Rocket left...

Back at the Cerulean City Gym... Macey is enjoying a nice hot bath; she sighed in happiness and said, "This feels so good." Misty was in the same hot tub as she is in, "Who would've thought that the power of steam could defeat water and ice?"

Macey looked at Misty in the eye, but she didn't mind, "Well, Tomboy. I think if we forget our differences. I bet our mission on finding our comrades would be easy." Misty followed "And it could start by—— STOP CALLING ME A TOMBOY, MEATBALL HEAD!" Macey defended, "HEY! TAKE IT EASY!"

Ash's voice was heard on the other side of the door saying, "Are you both taking a bath? May's thinking of joining you two." The two looked at each other and blushed! Misty asked, "Is he telling the truth?" Macey said, "That chick is going to make me fell incompetent!" The door opened to reveal May, in a cute pink bathrobe! Macey was right as she said, "Oh, god! She's even bigger than either of us!" Misty shrugged, "I guess this is the beginning of a difficult... but beautiful friendship." May perked up, "I agree!"

To be continued...


	4. Casey's Electric Homerun

Pokémon Knights 

**Casey's Shocking Homerun**

In the big pool in the Cerulean City Gym... May is swimming to enjoy the nice cool water. She has been Ash's girlfriend since they first kissed. Some girls are jealous of some parts of her figure; she couldn't help it if she had a big chest when she was 10. But they're not as jealous of her when it comes to being Ash's girlfriend!

On the streets of Cerulean City, a young teenaged girl with blue hair and brown eyes came by the gym. She has a nice slim teenaged figure, athletic, and her blue hair is straight smooth with two spiky wing-like bangs & two spiky wing-like ponytails. But what's most distinguishing about her is her baseball outfit: yellow and striped! (A/N: Any guesses anyone?) She said, "Today's the day I get Ash's love! Oh, wait! I'll have to wait! Baseball time!"

At the Gym... Misty & Macey began arguing whether if either of them should go out with Ash! Macey teased, "Come here, Tomboy!" Misty held up her fists, "No way, Meatball Head!" Ash stood on the 'sidelines'... listening to their constant chattering, while training his Pokémon... he sighed, "Is there no end to their wailing?"

Brock followed, "Be thankful you're becoming more mature than those two." Ash finished today's training and said, "I wonder what's in the Sports section."

As Ash checked the headlines of the Internet... he noticed that the Electabuzz Baseball Team have finally made it to the finals and that they're coming into Cerulean City. But then that particular team name rang a few bells in his usually thick head... Ash scratched the back of his head, "Why does that Team Name sound so familiar to me?"

The blue-haired girl's voice was heard saying, "Hey there, Ashy Baby!"

By instinct, Ash recognized the voice of the girl... he looked and froze as she sang a familiar Electabuzz theme! As the song ended...

Ash remembered her name, "Casey?" Then she shouted, "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT IF THE ELECTABUZZ BASEBALL TEAM WERE COMING TO CERULEAN CITY, YOU OR ANY OF YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS WOULDN'T BE TOO FAR BEHIND!" Casey smiles, "I see ya haven't forgotten about me! Goodie!"

Macey saw her and asked Misty, "Who is this athlete?" Misty sarcastically but calmly answered, "This is Casey, a girl from Johto with enough pride and hotheadedness to match that of Ash." Casey shook Macey's hand, "And thank you for calling me an athlete, Meatball Head."

Macey began fuming! Ash wondered how Casey knew how to insult her and asked, "Have you gone psychic recently?"

Macey kissed Ash on the lips to try feel better! Ash began to turn red from embarrassment, then he spoke with a perfect Italian accent, "That's a spicy meatball!" Then just like that, he fainted. Macey face-faulted, "Hearing _that_ coming from him," then she smiles, "I feel MUCH better!"

While carrying Ash on a stretcher to the pool to cool him off... Casey & May began to talk. Casey started, "You must be May, Ash's girlfriend from Hoenn." May said, "I am. It seems rather unusual; you know... why would there be a baseball team here in Cerulean City? I'm telling you that it's suspicious like someone poisoned the honey for my afternoon tea."

Casey inquired, "Are you sure? I don't really think so." May denied Casey's statement, "Strange things have been happening: mysterious crimes, the Murkrow arriving, monsters appearing, and the Pokémon Knights coming to the rescue." Casey exclaimed happily, "The Pokémon Knights? They've gained their own fan club! The Electabuzz Team is hoping to get them to arrive as special guests!"

Ash slowly got up, "What are they waiting for? They should contact them somehow." That comment about the Pokémon Knights was the sedative that woke him up! Ash looked around him... and sighs, "At least, I don't hear Misty and Macey personally holler from in here. Oh, wait... oh no!" Casey & May toss Ash into the pool! The coolness of the water helped him cool off perfectly!

Pikachu came swimming up to his friend's left shoulder as Ash asked, "Did you have to throw me into the pool, you two?" Macey came popping out of the water on Ash's left side, while Misty grabbed hold of the other! Ash shouted out another question, "WHY ME?"

In the dark room from out of nowhere... a dark masculine voice asked, "You mean your servants got defeated as well?" A mysterious feminine voice answered, "Yes sir. By both Knights and with the help of some human team called Delta Rocket, my lord." The dark voice then said, "That'll be all, my loyal ally." The sound of water pouring was heard in that dark room, as he spoke on, "So... someone plans to prolong the inevitable downfall of the Pokémon Knights."

Back in Cerulean City... Ash left the Gym to train out of the women's sights! Ash thought of Misty and said, "I wander off, and I'm lost without her. I drove her crazy, and I didn't know it. So why do I worry about them and why do I care?" Pikachu said, "Pika." Ash said, "It's too strange. Now will anything of them ever change?"

He then thought of his past times with those girls. Ash shouted silently, "Just go off in your own directions and see if I care! Just don't come running back to me, I wish you could just listen to me then." Ash decided to head out to the Sports Stadium before any of the girls could. Since he's heard of the Murkrow, he might get an idea... then he disappeared into the shadows.

Back at the Gym, as May, Max, Brock, Casey, & Misty's sisters went toward the Sports Stadium to watch the game... Macey & Misty stayed behind. Macey mischievously said, "I've got an idea!" Fire Spirit inquired, "What are you thinking, Macey?" Macey smirked, "This!"

Macey stood in the middle of an ocean of fire saying, "**Pyro Disguise**! Morph me into a hot Electabuzz baseball fan!"

Macey exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around her and within...

As the flames calmed down... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a yellow and black striped baseball jacket, a button-up blouse, a pair of white shorts, and a white baseball cap laying on her head!

A gentle shower of sparks came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brunette to brunette with medium-length hair. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background!

Macey looked at herself, the morph worked, Macey said, "Well, Misty. Try to match that!" Misty waved her hand saying, "Okay, okay."

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean, saying, "**Aqua Disguise**! Morph me into a hot Electabuzz baseball fan!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her...

As she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a yellow and black striped baseball jacket, a button-up blouse, a pair of white shorts, and a white baseball cap laying on her head!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance and figure a little; changing it from her now normal hair shape to Mai Valentine style hair, increasing her bust size by almost double, changing her body and face to match some sexy woman older than her (think someone like Mai), adding some rose-colored red lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background!

Macey asked her, "Can we just get to the game?" Misty said, "Whoa, baby! We'll get there." No sooner nor later have they arrived at the Sports Stadium. The opposing baseball team against the Electabuzz is dark and mysterious...

In the Announcer's Box... a _hot_ female announcer shouted out, "Now to start off the game, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town & May from the Hoenn Region came up to sing two different songs. Begin!"

Ash's voice was heard singing, "We're not ready for the world outside, I keep pretending but I just can't hide.

"I know you said that you'd be standing by my side. But I––

"My path's unbeaten and it's over hill, and we can meet it, but you never will.

"And you're the reason that I'm standing her still. But I––

"I wish I could say the right words, to lead us through this land, wish I could play the brother and take you by the hand.

"Wish I could stay... but now I understand; life is standing in the way.

"The cries around us, they don't hear at all. Though we know we're there to take that call. And we just lay here when we should be standing tall. But I–– I wish you could lay my arms down and let me rest at last, wish I could slay our demons but now that time has past. Wish I could stay... my stalwart is standing fast. But life is standing in the way... my life's just standing... in the way."

After a moment's silence...

May's voice was heard singing too, "We're under your spell, god how can this be? Playing with my friend's memory? You know we've been through hell. Great Knights can't you see? Helping nothing left of thee, but you've helped us believe––"Ash followed singing; "Believe us we don't want you to go––"

Ash & May sung in unison, "It will grieve us, 'cause we love you so. And we all know––"

"I wish I could say the right words, to lead us through this land, wish I could play the brother and take you by the hand."

Over Ash's singing, May sang–– "Wish I could trust that it was just this once, but you must do what you must. We can't adjust to this disgust, they're done–– But I wish..."

Together Ash & May sang in unison again, "Wish you could stay... wish you could stay... wish you could stay... wish you could... stay."

The hot female announcer cried a little, "Isn't that wonderful? These two dedicated that song to the Pokémon Knights!" The crowd went wild! Misty & May looked at each other and smiled.

Casey cried out, "YOU SING WONDERFULLY, ASHY BABY!"

As the umpire shouted out, "Play ball!" Within two hours after the game started... the Electabuzz team won the game! Casey & the entire crowd cheered for their victory!

But with a sudden shroud of darkness surrounding the Stadium... the losing team turned into a team of monsters! Misty & Macey both placed on stern faces and said together, knowing who it is; "The enemy!" Among the crowd of rabid Electabuzz fans... Jessie, James, & Meowth (being fast food sellers (hot dogs and sodas)) shouted together, "Delta Rocket, ignite!"

The two Knights hid in the darkest corner they could find and began to morph!

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean and cried out, "**Water Power Male-Up**!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her!

As she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt, a blue ribbon on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon on her center chest, a blue water droplet crystal in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, blue knee-length boots, a blue tail collar on the uniform, a blue choker with a golden dolphin fin in front, a pair of blue sapphire dewdrop earrings, a pink water lily hair band holding her ponytail, and a silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal redhead to redhead with blue stripes in hair, adding some blue lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background while shouting, "**Water Knight**!"

Macey stood in the middle of an ocean of fire, shouting "**Fire Power Make-Up**!"

Macey exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around her and within...

As the flames calmed down... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; A pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short red skirt, a red ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a red ribbon on center chest area, a red flame crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), red knee-length boots, a red tail collar on the uniform, a red choker with a golden salamander in front, a pair of red ruby flame earrings, a pair of ruby hair jewels (a la Sailor Moon), and a golden tiara with ambers and rubies!

A gentle shower of sparks came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brunette to brunette with red stripes in hair, adding some red lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background shouting, "**Fire Knight**!"

The Delta Rocket team hid into the nearby bathrooms (gender respectively) and quickly changed into their cybernetic battle suits! Jessie said as she changed, "Bye-bye, soda girl. Hello, Metal Mama!" James smirked as he changed, "Bye-bye, hot dog. Hello, Mr. Titanium!" Meowth jumped into his battle suit and yelled, "Bye-bye, bad cat. Hello, Cyber Cat!"

As the monster baseball team marched towards the Electabuzz team (who stood bravely against them)... Casey jumped from the seats and charged in to protect her family idols! One of the monster players asked, "Do you really want to play ball with us, little girl?" Another monster player finished for his comrade, "The greatest baseball team under command of the Evil Knights?" Casey was curious and asked, "The Evil Knights?"

Water Knight's voice was heard from out of nowhere, shouting, "So that's the enemy you're working for!" All 10 of the monster players asked, "Who said that?"

The spotlight turned to face the Water Knight wearing a baseball glove and Fire Knight wielding a baseball bat, standing together, behind the monster team!

Water Knight scolded the monsters, "Using the joy of baseball——" Fire Knight followed, "As an evil weapon——"They finished, "It's unforgivable!"

Water Knight recited her motto; "I'm the Guardian of the Oceans, the Savior of the Seven Seas, champion of justice, and the aquatic defender of good against evil! I am... the Knight of Water Pokémon! By the power of water, I punish you!" Water Spirit finished, "And I'm her helping Guardian Spirit! The Spirit of Water Pokémon!"

Fire Knight recited her motto; "I'm the Guardian of the Fire Within All Good People, the Savior of the Singeing Flames, champion of justice, and the fiery defender of good against evil! I am... the Knight of Fire Pokémon! By the power of fire, I also punish you!" Fire Spirit finished, "And I'm her helping Guardian Spirit! The Spirit of Fire Pokémon!"

The crowd went wild, because the Knights are here to save the day!

One of the monster players chanted, "Hey, batter, batter! Hit batter, batter! Swing, BATTER!" Another one of them shouted, "Batter up!" Fire Knight is totally confused, "What in all the fires of Hell are you babbling about?"

The answer came to Fire Knight; flaming baseballs flew from the hands of the monster players who threw them... at the Pokémon Knights! Fire Knight screamed, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Water Knight pulled onto her comrade's side, "IT'S GOING TO GET HOT HERE!"

The Knights danced around the ball throws! But the one ball the got in between both teams is... Jigglypuff! Brock was heard screaming! Ash shouted, "NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Max & May screamed out in unison, "JIGGLYPUFF!" The one and only Jigglypuff (the Ash & his friends know of) came to the Stadium! She held up her microphone and sang...

Water Knight's eyelids felt heavy, as she began to droop away. She sleepily said, "I should have brought up some mint-flavored berries." Fire Knight sleepily agreed, "Let's both use Safeguard before they take the advantage when they wake up. Vulpix––" She widely yawns! Water Knight followed after yawning, "Lapras––" In unison, they commanded, "Safeguard."

A sparkling and protective veil went over the Knights, their respective Spirits, the monsters, and Casey. As Jigglypuff's song ended... she looked around and found most the listeners of her song asleep! Jigglypuff went out of the way and went to draw on the faces of those who fell asleep. Water Knight sighed, "Close call!"

The monsters continued their flaming onslaught! Fire Knight got her leg caught in one of their shots! In pain, Fire Knight screamed, "OW! I give up! I give up! I give up! I give up! I give up!" Casey saw the embarrassing moment and scolded Fire Knight, "What's the matter with you, Meatball Head? You should never give up!" Realizing what she just said, "Huh? Why does she sound so familiar to me?"

Unexpectedly, a yellow Spirit Ball appeared before Casey. The Spirit Ball transformed into a yellow ball of light with spiky feminine hair, two pretty sapphire eyes, a small mouth, and a tiara of lightning bolts hovered over its head! Casey's Pikachu came out of her Poké Ball! Casey's Poké Balls instantly changed from normal Poké Balls to yellow-and-white Poké balls with golden thunderbolts decorating each one!

Casey was greatly surprised, "What? Who are you? What's happening?" The yellow Spirit Ball explained, "Casey, I'm your helping Guardian Spirit! The Spirit of Electric Pokémon! You're the Electric Knight!" That came as a surprise to the other two Knights!

Casey asked the other Knights, "Misty? Macey?" They nodded, she perked up for battle; "Okay, I'm game!" she asked her friends, "What are the words?" Electric Spirit said, "Shout 'Electric Power Make-Up!'" Fire Knight whined out, "And hurry!" Casey frowned and said, "Okay!"

Casey stood in the middle of a thunderstorm in a plain of circuitry, shouting "**Electric Power Make-Up**!"

Casey exploded into a humanoid figure of golden electricity! A thunderbolt came crashing from above her...

As she resurfaced from the flash... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short yellow skirt, a yellow ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a yellow ribbon on center chest area, a yellow lightning bolt crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), yellow knee-length boots, a yellow tail collar on the uniform, a yellow choker with a platinum lightning bolt in front, a pair of golden lightning bolt earrings, a rosy red hair band, and a golden tiara with diamonds and ambers!

Small sparks of electricity flowed through her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal blue hair to blue with golden stripes in hair, adding some golden lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of lightning above the circuitry in the background shouting, "**Electric Knight**!"

Electric Knight smirked confidently as she looked on at her opponents and called out, "I'm the Guardian of the Lightning, the Savior of the Storm Clouds, champion of justice, and the electric defender of good against evil! I am... the Knight of Electric Pokémon! By the power of electricity, I punish you!"

Water Knight sighed as she recovered, "At least she's confident." Fire Knight wanted to disagree, "It's her first time, what if she messes up a little?" Electric Spirit confidently said, "She won't!"

Electric Knight held out her right hand and said, "**Electric Battery**!" A golden battery (hilt sized) with lightning bolts appeared in her right hand! She then said, "**Lightning Bat**!" Electricity pulsed from the battery and formed a baseball bat of high-pressured electricity!

Together the monster baseball team chanted, "Hey, batter, batter! Hit batter, batter! Swing, BATTER!" Once again, the enemy monsters threw barrages of baseballs on fire at the Pokémon Knights (including the recently new recruit)! But what they didn't notice that the Electric Knight is hitting a thousand with that particular bat against her foes, without a single ball going past her!

Fire Knight got excited, "Look at those homeruns!" Water Knight clapped her hands together, "So _that's_ how we get some of our own attacks! I'm game too!" Fire Knight followed, "And me three!"

With their new confidence, inspired by the Electric Knight, the other two Knights bounced back with their own item summoning and attacks! Water Knight felt her item's name come to her and she called out, "**Water** **Rod**!" A blue sapphire rod with aquatic spirals around it appeared in her hand! Fire Knight felt her item's name come to her and she called out, "**Fire** **Crossbow**!" A red crossbow with a fiery wing design appeared in her hand! The commotion of the battle awoke those who were asleep!

Water Knight pointed her Rod at the monsters and shouted, "**Stream** **Gun**!" A fast-moving stream of water charged from the tip of the Water Rod against the monsters, soaking them down and pushing them back!

Fire Knight directed her Crossbow at the monsters and shouted, "**Flare** **Arrow**!" An arrow of powerful fire formed above the Fire Crossbow and got shot at the team leader!

Electric Knight wound up her bat and shouted, "**Thunder** **Ball**!" A ball of lightning formed in Electric Knight's free hand and she hit it home on the opponents!

Water Knight shouted, "And now! Water Knight Ball!" Come out, Staryu!" A Water Knight Ball aquatically formed in the palm of her left hand, and she threw it! Staryu came out!

Water Knight commanded, "Staryu, hydro pump!" Fire Knight followed, "Vulpix, flamethrower!" as did Electric Knight, "Pikachu, thunder!" The three Pokémon attacking together, forming a vortex of different attacks; vaporizing the monsters!

Water Knight congratulated her new ally, "Electric Knight! Well done!" Electric Knight held out her palm, "Gimme 5, girl!" Water Knight and Electric Knight clapped their hands against each other in appreciation!

A nearby feminine voice cursed at the Knights, "Damn you, Pokémon Knights!"

The Knights looked on and found a girl with spiky electric gold hair in an incredible body, she has a body like Electric Knight's, and she's dressed in gleaming gold armor that resembled thunderbolts. She said to them, "I'd never thought my baseball monsters would lose this easily."

Water Knight frowned, "You're one of the Evil Pokémon Knights, aren't you?" Electric Knight innocently guessed out loud, "The Evil Electric Knight! Am I right?" Evil Electric Knight nodded, "That I am. But today, you're spared of the pain and suffering. For now I must retreat." In a flash, she teleported in a lightning bolt!

The battle was won and the Pokémon Knights saved the day, proven by the crowd's cheer! An hour later... the baseball team gave out autographs, as well did the Knights! For example, a young man shakes Electric Knight's hand, "Thanks, Electric Knight!" Electric Knight pats his shoulder, "No problem; big boy!"

The next day, at the Cerulean City Gym... Macey patted Ash's back, "Ash, you sing like Elvis Presley." Misty countered, "Actually I thought it was more of a David Bowie." May asked, "And what about me, guys?" Both Misty & Macey frowned at her and jealously said, "Britney Spears."

Casey came crashing in with a smile on her face! As she came crashing onto Ash's back, she said, "Ashy Baby, I've got great news! I can stay with you and our friends!" Ash just smiled; apparently he got over his depression yesterday. Ash said, "That's great, Casey." Macey muttered under her breath, "This is going to be a _LONG_ mission."

To be continued...


	5. May's Flying Days Has Begun

Pokémon Knights Mays Flying Days Begin

One morning at the Cerulean City Gym... Misty, Macey, & Casey weren't able to find Ash. Casey wondered, "I wonder where he could be." Macey disgustedly said, "For all we know, the buxom slut already has him in her Pokémon master coordinator hands." Misty thought of May with kindhearted thoughts, "Her _soft and warm_ hands."

Casey & Macey just looked at Misty with looks of disgust on their faces! Macey scowled at her, "I thought you like Ash! Or is the tomboy turning into a bisexual slut too?" Misty countered, "I wouldn't be talking about sluts if I were you, Meatball Head." May's voice was heard, "I'm kind of glad you think of me in that kind way, Misty."

The 3 Pokémon Knights (in their normal forms) panicked; May, Ash's most beautiful girlfriend from Hoenn, has heard the whole thing!

May explained, "Ash has left for something important. I think he's gone into working someplace."

The "w" word rang through the three Ash Ketchum addicted heads; work. Misty said, "Work? Ash is getting a job? _That's_ a new one." Macey defended, "I never thought he could ever think of that! I mean he's only––"May said, "17, going on 18." Macey slammed her hands on the ground, "Oh, forget the whole age thing! If he's getting a job, he must be growing up." Misty smiled a little, "At least he's changing."

Casey asked, "Don't Pokémon battles usually give us a few cents if we win?" Misty said, "Not a lot." Casey snapped her fingers in frustration, "There goes my theory." May sighs, "Maybe he just wants to become better. I've heard that he feels that he should help the Pokémon Knights."

Fire Spirit's thought-spoke to those who can here her, "_This is very bad._" Sensing their Helper Guardian Spirits' thoughts, the Knights kept thought contact with them. Casey thought-spoke, "What do you mean?" Electric Spirit replied back in thoughts, "_If he gets too close to any of you, he'll be liable to expose your identities to the world. And do you want _that_ kind of popularity?_"

Misty's answered, "Uh, no." Misty said (normally), "May, where exactly have you seen Ash the last time?" May answered, "The front door."

That made matters worse. The three Knights went out to look for him, each one with two partners (Misty got May & Daisy, Macey got Brock & Violet, and Casey got Max & Lilly). They were completely unaware of the villainous couple on the rooftops: a blonde woman and a blue-haired figure...

Cassidy said, "As soon as we find those traitors, I'll crush Jessie's bones like this walnut!" Cassidy's actually breaking a walnut open with her bare hands! Butch said, "Who can blame you? Those three ran off with some of our best equipment."

Speaking of whom, in a dark room... the Evil Electric Knight kneeled to her leader, "My lord." In their cybernetic battle suits have their wrists and ankles wrapped together by a band of strange dark energy. A dark masculine figure said, "Ah, the three protectors of the Pokémon Knights: Delta Rocket." Jessie bravely stood up to him, "The Pokémon Knights will find their other allies, even without us to protect them!" James felt his _true_ courage and shouted, "For once in my life, I'm more than ready enough to resist all of your tempting attacks, Evil Dark Knight!"

The leader of the Evil Knights is their own Evil Dark Knight; he's like Yami Marik (from "Yugi-Oh!") only bigger, meaner, black-haired, and more immensely powerful. He's dressed in gleaming black armor in the formation of many blades. He said to them, "You incompetents fell for our Water Knight's simplest trap, the vortex in the ceiling in the ladies' bathroom, and yet you are still not afraid to take a beating?" Meowth angrily shouted, "YES!"

Evil Dark Knight sighed, "Very well." And held out his armored hand at them, "**_Shadow_** **_Wave_**!" A black wave of dark energy shot from it at Delta Rocket! Even though they're armored, they still feel pain from the attack!

Back where Misty, May, & Daisy are... Daisy asked, "Like, what if Ash is having a part-time job at the construction site?" Misty scowled at her sister, "Are you nuts, Daisy? Don't you realize the dangerous things that have happened recently?" May commented, "Yeah, for all we know Ash is currently in the hands of the Pokémon Knights' enemies, the Evil Pokémon Knights."

Daisy imagined the almighty Ash Ketchum in the grasp of a gigantic dark monster (think of something like a Summoned Skull monster)! Misty, being the Water Knight (unbeknownst to almost everyone else), the sweat on both her and her sister made her see what Daisy is imagining! After imagining it, Daisy whistled! Misty sighed, "You really are an airhead, aren't you?"

However, May's imagination wasn't as offbeat as Daisy's, what May saw was Ash being in the chokehold of the Evil Dark Knight (which looks exactly like the one Delta Rocket's being tortured by). Misty thought to herself; "Does the Evil Dark Knight look like _that_? If so, how can she see it?"

Where Macey is... all she keeps hearing is Brock's flirting with Violet! One of Brock's flirts included, "So, Violet; you're a mature person and I'm a mature person. After this time for searching for Ash, why don't we do what mature persons really want to do?" Macey saw the R-rated images in Brock's mind due to her heat-powered extrasensory perception. Macey asked herself, "Why can't I do that with Ash?"

Violet shouted at him, "Why you! You disgusting creature! PERVERT!" Then she slaps Brock's face! The slap was so loud that it was heard throughout the entire city.

Where Casey, Max, & Lilly are... Max, after hearing the slap, calmly said, "Judging from that, I'd say Brock ran out of luck again." Casey nodded, "Sounds like that." Lilly said, "Like, totally."

Even the other three searching for Ash heard that slap from across Cerulean City, along with Brock's resounding "OW!" May sarcastically said, "I could do that, I just chose not to."

Suddenly, Misty felt a shockwave of psychic energy within her head! She saw Jessie, James, & Meowth in the hands, getting hurt by the Evil Dark Knight!

Daisy's voice from behind them screamed, "Like, help!" Misty & May turned to see... a shadow on the road sucking in Daisy! Officer Jenny came by, noticing this, "What's going on here?"

May shouted at the shadow, "Hey, you stupid shadow! If you're so smart, why don't you grab a hold me? I'm much better tasting than she is!" Daisy, disgusted by the tease, glared at May, "LIKE, HEY!"

Tempted by May's tease, the shadow lets go of Daisy, grabs a hold of May, and sucks her in! Misty tries her best to pull May out, but she got sucked in too! Daisy & Officer Jenny both panicked, "SHE'S GONE!"

Brock & Macey had the same problem when Violet tried to walk away from the downed Brock! Macey pushed Violet out of the shadow, as it sucked her in! Violet shouted at Macey, "Like, watch it! This is very expensive make-up! Huh?" She noticed that Macey was trying to save her!

Brock grabbed one of Macey's Sailor Moon pigtails and pulled on it tightly! Macey screamed, "OW! THAT HURTS!" Brock lets go of her hair and quickly says, "Sorry." Just like they lost Misty & May... Macey zoomed out of sight! Brock & Violet screamed in unison, "IT IS THE EVIL KNIGHTS' DOING!"

Max & Casey's problem was just as bad as the previous ones, Lilly's getting sucked in too! Casey said to her, "Lilly, hang on! I'll try to keep you out, while I get you out of this!"

Alone with Max, Casey couldn't do it on her own much, this shadow was a lot stronger than the other two! But then a dark figure appeared behind her and helped Lilly out of the hole! Surprisingly, his strength is like Superman's! The figure is a young man in a black leather jacket, black eye make-up (like "The Crow"), and brown hair & eyes. It's the Murkrow!

Casey blushed, "You're the Murkrow!" The Murkrow smiled, "In the flesh, Realm of the Evil Knights... here we come." Casey was still stuck in the shadow; apparently the Murkrow knew where it leads! Poof! As they disappeared, as did the shadow... Max & Lilly easily got worried, "NOT THE MURKROW OR CASEY TOO!"

In the Realm of the Evil Knights (as the Murkrow called it)... the 5 of them landed there, just behind Delta Rocket. Evil Dark Knight said, "I see my Dark Shadow Portals work like a charm." Misty frowned, "Your evil schemes end here, Evil Dark Knight!" May pointed at the Evil Dark Knight and said, "Hey, he looks just like how I imagine him! But where's Ash?"

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean and cried out, "**Water Power Make-Up**!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her!

As she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt, a blue ribbon on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon on her center chest, a blue water droplet crystal in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, blue knee-length boots, a blue tail collar on the uniform, a blue choker with a golden dolphin fin in front, a pair of blue sapphire dewdrop earrings, a pink water lily hair band holding her ponytail, and a silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal redhead to redhead with blue stripes in hair, adding some blue lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background while shouting, "**Water Knight**!"

Macey stood in the middle of an ocean of fire, shouting "**Fire Power Make-Up**!"

Macey exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around her and within...

As the flames calmed down... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; A pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short red skirt, a red ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a red ribbon on center chest area, a red flame crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), red knee-length boots, a red tail collar on the uniform, a red choker with a golden salamander in front, a pair of red ruby flame earrings, a pair of ruby hair jewels (a la Sailor Moon), and a golden tiara with ambers and rubies!

A gentle shower of sparks came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brunette to brunette with red stripes in hair, adding some red lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background shouting, "**Fire Knight**!"

Casey stood in the middle of a thunderstorm in a plain of circuitry, shouting "**Electric Power Make-Up**!"

Casey exploded into a humanoid figure of golden electricity! A thunderbolt came crashing from above her...

As she resurfaced from the flash... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short yellow skirt, a yellow ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a yellow ribbon on center chest area, a yellow lightning bolt crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), yellow knee-length boots, a yellow tail collar on the uniform, a yellow choker with a platinum lightning bolt in front, a pair of golden lightning bolt earrings, a rosy red hair band, and a golden tiara with diamonds and ambers!

Small sparks of electricity flowed through her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal blue hair to blue with golden stripes in hair, adding some golden lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of lightning above the circuitry in the background shouting, "**Electric Knight**!"

May was surprised at what she just saw, "Misty, Macey, & Casey are the Pokémon Knights? This is beyond weird... and awesome!"

Realizing what they did... Fire Knight face-faulted, "I guess we have to erase her memories." May defended herself, "NO! I'll keep your secret safe, I promise. If Ash was here, he can keep that promise as well!" The Electric, Fire, & Water Spirits appeared around May examining her! Fire Spirit told them, "That was the truth! I'm sorry we've doubted that sense." Electric Spirit told May, "You see, so far... all of the Pokémon Knights are in love with Ash Ketchum." Water Spirit asked everyone, "Why should we be afraid of her?"

May shouted a loud answer, "BECAUSE ASH IS NOT HERE, HE'S IN OUR WORLD!" That shocked the Knights the most. Fire Knight asked, "Where is he?" May explained what she knows; "He got himself a job in Pallet Town. I don't even know what it is. I've wanted to tell you all that. I love him with all my heart as well. I feel like I want these unwanted feelings of nervousness to be blown away!"

As May shed tears from her eyes... a white aura surrounded her... and winds began to pick up! Unexpectedly, a white Spirit Ball appeared before May. The Spirit Ball transformed into a white ball of light with fluffy wing-shaped feminine hair, two pretty emerald eyes, a small mouth, and a tiara of rainbow feathers hovered over its head! May's Poké Balls instantly changed from normal Poké Balls to completely pink Poké balls with white feathers decorating each one!

The Murkrow smirked, "Looks like the Cutie is your Flying Knight." May became surprised at discovering who she is, "What? I'm one of you too?" Flying Spirit explained, "May, I'm your helping Guardian Spirit! The Spirit of Flying Pokémon! You know who you are!" They were all right. May knew who she is, one of the Pokémon Knights!

May stood tall and boldly shouted, "Pokémon Knights, LET'S DO IT!"

May's morphing sequence

May stood in the calm clear blue sky shouting out "**Flying Power Make-Up**!"

May spun like a top and formed a tornado from it! Feathers of all sizes, shapes, and colors came flying from without her...

As her small whirlwind died out... new clothes are on her; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short sky-blue skirt, a sky-blue ribbon on top of the back of skirt (like butterfly wings), a pink ribbon on center chest area, a golden sun crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), pink knee-length boots, a sky-blue tail collar on the uniform, a pink choker with a silver feather in front, a pair of silver wing earrings, a pair of rainbow wing combs, a gold hair band, and a silver tiara with pink crystals!

Small gusts of wind blew through her hair, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brown hair to white hair with brown bangs and ponytail, adding some pink lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of sunlight appeared from above her in the background shouting, "**Flying Knight**!"

Fire Knight felt insulted, "No fair! She's got the most girlish outfit and her hair is more like an eagle!" Evil Dark Knight confidently and calmly said, "I'll handle this. Who in the darkest pits of Hell are you?"

With her newly enhanced speed, Flying Knight zoomed _really_ close to Evil Dark Knight and posed some more, "Sometimes I'm a cute little girl on a bicycle, sometimes I'm a grand Pokémon coordinator, and sometimes I'm the first actual girlfriend of one of the _hottest_ men in the world! But the truth is——"She jumped back, 50 feet up and away, onto the top of a nearby black pillar!

Flying Knight recited her motto; "I'm the Guardian of the Skies, the Savior of the All Weather, champion of justice, and the high-flying defender of good against evil! I am... the Knight of Flying Pokémon! By the hearts of all that fly, I punish you!" Flying Spirit finished by saying, "And I'm her helping Guardian Spirit! The Spirit of Flying Pokémon!"

Evil Dark Knight began charging at Flying Knight, "You're mine!"

Cutey Honey

/ She's the sort of girl who's always in fashion /

/ And her behind is the cutest one we know of /

/ Please look my way Honey! /

/ On account of, on account of just because /

Evil Dark Knight shouted, "**Umbreon** **Pursuit**!" and glowed with a black aura, Flying Knight called out, "**Beautifly** **Silver** **Wind** **Barricade**!" as she span in a circle, a sparkling silver wind formed around her body! As the Evil Dark Knight reached the wall of her defense... the sparkle weakened him as his armor got scratched!

/ Oh pretty please, oh pretty please, /

/ Please don't hurt my heart this way /

/ The fast drumbeat of my heart /

/ Tickles, tickles, ticks deep inside! /

/ Oh, don't No don't /

/ Give me that look in your eye /

Flying Knight shouted out, "**Pidgeot Mirror Move; Umbreon Pursuit**!" Her body radiated with black energy and she charged into the weakened Evil Dark Knight, knocking him down to the ground!

/ Honey Flash! /

Flying Knight called out, "**Wings of Flight**!" A rainbow-colored aura appeared onto Flying Knight's back and transformed into the most beautiful set of wings that are like that of a Beautifly. Flying Knight came flying towards the ceiling to avoid any more attacks from the downed Evil Dark Knight.

The Murkrow said, "She has some serious potential." Murkrow agreed by cawing, "Murkrow. ("I like her already.")"

Coming from behind her was the Evil Flying Knight! She is clad in a purple bikini with straps connecting the pieces together with the thick gloves and the garter-length boots! Her body is like Flying Knight's, except that her hair is an evil shade of violet! Over her eyes and ears is what appears to be a Virtual Reality headset with bat wings over the earpieces.

She grabbed the Flying Knight by the neck, squeezed hard, and turned her to face her! The Evil Flying Knight says to Flying Knight, "Are you attempting to get your dirty little hands on my lord, the Knight of Flying Pokémon will not accept this!" Flying Knight said, while beginning to choke, "Unless you haven't noticed, I am the _true_ Knight of Flying Pokémon! And you blow a lot of hot air! So _blow_!"

/ She's the sort of girl who's always in fashion /

/ And her breasts are the nicest ones we know of /

/ Please look my way Honey! /

/ On account of, on account of just because /

On the ground... the Murkrow pulls out 2 Poké Balls and says, "Oh, yes. Ash Ketchum sends his regards." Then he threw one of them towards Water Knight and the other towards Flying Knight! The Poké Balls morphed; one morphed into a Water Knight Ball and the other morphed into a Flying Knight Ball!

/ Oh pretty please, oh pretty please, /

/ Please don't come close at all /

/ Pressure build up in my brain /

/ Giggle, giggle, laughter comes out! /

/ Oh, don't No don't /

/ Give me that look in your eye /

/ Honey Flash! /

The Water Knight Ball opens up to reveal... a fox-like blue Pokémon with blue fur and a furry tail that's shaped like that of a mermaid's. Water Knight never saw that Pokémon before, "What's this?" The Murkrow explained, "An Aqualu, a Pikachu evolved from the use of a Blue Antlantean Crystal Scale. It changed from an ordinary electric-type to an electric and water-type. Her little howl can flood away any adversary."

The Flying Knight Ball opens up to reveal... a Togetic! Evil Flying Knight laughed, "A Togetic? You're kidding me." Flying Spirit called to her respective Knight, "Flying Knight, I don't know how Ash Ketchum did this but... shout out 'Togetic Metronome'!"

Flying Knight knew the risk and said, "**Togetic**... **Metronome**!" The others overheard what she said as she waved her free hand back and forth––

Water Knight panicked, "YOU DON'T MEAN _THAT_ ATTACK!"

The upcoming attack came to her!

/ I'm going to change /

Flying Knight called out, "**Heaven** **Blast**!" A hurricane blasted from out of nowhere, freeing Flying Knight from the near death grip! Evil Flying Knight cried in pain, "How can you be _that_ lucky? NO!" In the process, she saved her gift Togetic!

/ She is a girl with a tender smile /

/ She takes everyone's breath away /

/ Yes, her name is Honey /

Togetic smiled in the arms of her new master, "Togetic! ("Thank you!")

/ She's so cute, a sweet warrior of love /

Flying Knight: You're welcome.

/ So Honey, just tell me /

/ The danger we will face /

/ You don't have time to cry /

/ Wipe your tears away /

/ Who did it? They did it! Now is the time to change /

/ Honey Flash!! /

The other Knights, the Murkrow, and Delta Rocket got caught in the Heaven Blast along with the Evil Knights! With each loop she circled, Fire Knight slowly said, "Flying–– Knight–– you–– idiot!" Flying Knight quickly said, "Sorry!"

/ She is a girl with a perfect look /

/ She makes every move cool and smooth /

/ Yes, we call her Honey /

/ She's the one; she's the key to our peace /

The Murkrow checked out what's happening, "They're weakened but they'll still send monsters after us!" James shouted, "Let's get out of here!"

/ So Honey, just show me /

/ The power you have in yourself /

/ You know that's the only way /

/ To save our precious world /

/ I need you, we need you, now is the time to change /

/ Honey Flash!! /

Water Knight, "Since we have more than one way out; we must combine our powers, Knights!" Water Spirit is pleased by her Knight's thinking, "GREAT THINKING, WATER KNIGHT!"

/ I'm going to change! /

Water Knight shouted, "**Water Power**!" Fire Knight followed, "**Fire Power**!" Electric Knight came after her, "**Electric Power**!" Flying Knight finished, "**Flying Power**!" Together, the Pokémon Knights shouted together, "**Teleportation**!" Zap! In a flash of multicolored lights, the Pokémon Knights, their Pokémon familiars, the Murkrow, and Delta Rocket vanished from the Realm of the Evil Knights!

Back in Cerulean City... they reappeared at the Gym! The Murkrow nodded to the Knights, "Excellent work, Knights. I will see you again. Sayonara!" The Murkrow and his pet fled from the scene. Flying Knight looked at Delta Rocket and asked, "Shouldn't you 3 be blasting off again?" Jessie, James, & Meowth saluted to her, "Yes, ma'am!"

The Delta Rocket members' feet of their cyber-suits exploded like the thrusters of a space shuttle as they went up to the sky! Jessie said, "Well we didn't now." James followed, "But on the bright side, I like doing this thing a lot better." Meowth said, "Me too!" Jessie shrugged and placed her arms crossed behind her head, "Well, what the heck! We are still heroes!" Jessie, James, & Meowth said in unison, "And Delta Rocket's blasting off again!" As those three vanished into the afternoon sky...

Later, within the Cerulean City Gym... Water Knight thanked their new Knight, "I'm glad you're one of us." Flying Knight smiled, "I'm glad I am too." Fire Knight clapped her gloved hands together, "I bet we all are." Electric Knight lightly punched her friend's shoulder before laughing, "You win that bet."

Water Knight held out her hand, flat like a hieroglyph, within the circle of her friends–– "To the future of all life of our world." Fire Knight followed Water Knight's routine with her hand on top of hers and a smile on her cute face. "To the future of all virtues that burns brighter than others." Electric Knight excitedly smiled and quickly placed her hand on top of Fire Knight's hand! "To the future of the unity of all nature, technology, magic, and all other things!" Flying Knight joyfully smiled and also placed her hand on top of the stack–– "To the future of all dreams of all living beings big and small!" Water Knight said, "Fighting crime––"Fire Knight followed, "Protecting the innocent––"Electric Knight followed up, "Working for world peace––"Flying Knight finished, "And saving the world!" Together, the Pokémon Knights shouted and raised their hands to the sky, "Pokémon Knights to the rescue!"

To be continued...


	6. Duplica's Copycat Chaser

Pokémon Knights Duplica's Copycat Catcher 

At the Cerulean City Bank... the once proud Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket are degraded down to normal thieves; they're lifting a bank! While counting up stacks of dollar bills, Butch says, "Those no-good old friends of ours have made fun of us!" Cassidy agreed, "I know, but I hope these will get their stupid debts off of us, since they _have_ stolen all of our equipment and materials from headquarters!"

Water Knight's voice was heard behind them, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cassidy (thinking Butch said that) said, "More sure than ever." Butch said to her, "I didn't say anything." The two Team Rocket goons looked behind them to find Water Knight and her Aqualu! Back in an abandoned warehouse in Viridian City... Meowth's TV activated to a _very_ interesting newsbreak!

The male news reporter said to the viewers, "Good news folks: an attempted bank robbery has been thwarted today, and that young super-heroine, Water Knight, did it, saving the city's money." James and Jessie looked at the screen with their little Poké-buddy in surprise! Jessie asked, "Cassidy?" James followed, "And Botch?" Meowth said, "It's possible for her to win against them alone, but this is ridiculous!"

Back in the Cerulean City Gym, Brock is looking in an adult magazine while also reading the morning paper. He came across a new and interesting sport called Poké-Roller-Ball, and its undefeated champion, the Land Raider. "Land Raider? Sounds like a name a villain would want to be called."

Misty, Macey, Casey, & May are in an outdoor restaurant having ice cream while discussing their next strategy. Misty said to her friends, "Okay, girls, listen up. Since there is four of us, why don't we split into four different directions?" Macey said, "Miss Tomboy, why should we split up?" Misty teased, "Because, Mace Hussy, we need to find our other allies, just as my Helper Spirit instructed me; we must find our teammates, collect the Pokémon of our respective types, and then we search for our perfect leader."

Casey agreed with Misty, "She does have a point, Meatball Head." May asked, "Uh, Misty, did Water Knight just save the bank this morning?" Misty and the others looked at the TV May was looking at–– The Sailor-suited girl in it _does_ look like Water Knight! Misty shouted, "BUT THAT'S––"Realizing that they're in a public place, she began whispering, "I mean that's not possible! _I'm_ Water Knight!"

Water Spirit appeared inside Misty's soda cup and said, "Apparently this copycat is looking for us, and will do anything to try to find out your identities." Misty, Macey, Casey, & May said in unison, "Undercover time." After finishing their desserts (and paying the bills), they went into a secretive area to disguise themselves.

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean, saying, "**Aqua Disguise**! **Morph me into a sexy swimsuit cotenant**!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her...

As she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a yellow jacket, a pair of red flip-flop sandals, and a 2-piece blue bikini!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance and figure a little; changing it from her now normal hair shape to May's hair style, increasing her bust size by almost double, changing her body and face to match some sexy woman older than her (think someone like Mai), adding some rose-colored red lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background!

Macey stood in the middle of an ocean of fire, saying, "**Pyro** **Disguise**! Morph me into a beautiful shrine maiden!"

Macey exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around her and within... as the flames calmed down... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on: a white shrine robe, a red obi, and a pair of wooden sandals!

A gentle shower of sparks came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brown to black with knee-length hair let down. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background!

Casey stood in the middle of a thunderstorm in a plain of circuitry, shouting out, "**Electro** **Disguise**! Morph me into a sexy scientist!"

Casey exploded into a humanoid figure of golden electricity! A thunderbolt came crashing from above her... as she resurfaced from the flash... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a white lab coat, a button-up blouse, a pair of yellow jeans, and a pair of white baseball sneakers!

Small sparks of electricity flowed through her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from her now normal hair shape to Mai Valentine style hair, increasing her bust size by almost double, changing her body and face to match some sexy woman older than her (think someone like Mai), adding some rose-colored red lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of lightning above the circuitry in the background!

May stood in the calm clear blue sky, saying, "**Aero** **Disguise**! Morph me into a cute chef!"

May spun like a top and formed a tornado from it! Feathers of all sizes, shapes, and colors came flying from without her... as her small whirlwind died out... new clothes are on her; a blue kimono, white ribbons (holding the clothes together and a few to hold her hair in place), and a pair of brown shoes!

Small gusts of wind blew through her hair, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brunette to brunette with hip-length hair like a waterfall. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of sunlight appeared from above her in the background!

Water Spirit asked, "A girl in a swimsuit competition?" Fire Spirit followed, "A shrine maiden?" Electric Spirit got curious, "A scientist?" Flying Spirit asked, "And a chef?" Water Spirit sweat dropped as she told what they can do now, "At least... they have the experiences they would've had if they were born that way, as well as their own." The other Spirits nodding in unison, agreeing with her, "Mmm-hmm."

Misty went to the water park (since it is hot today as well), Macey went west to set up a traveling shrine maiden's stand, Casey went east to the power plant to check on it (amazingly the electric Pokémon there recognize her as the Knight representing them), and May stayed at the restaurant to make some extra cash.

After 6 hours of being at their locations... At the water park... a young man said, "What a babe!" Another one agreed, "I'll say!" Misty's thought out, "_I knew this is perfect!_"

In the western half of the city... a young woman (who visited Macey an hour ago) says to her friends, "That young girl is absolutely amazing! I've got a date tonight!" Macey smirks as she thinks, "_Yep, it pays to be a shrine maiden._"

At the power plant... Casey was working there part-time, "Stupid power failure!" Casey is now rerouting connectors to power a nearby city... after finishing it; she was surprised that she did an excellent job at it! Casey's thought, "_I never felt _that _smart before! I like this!_"

At the restaurant... May is making big bucks! "_Wow, it must be this body's highly enhanced charm & the cooking skills Brock taught me on our journeys, business is booming!_" May happily giggled as she spoke, "Order 5, coming up!" Other her shoulder, May noticed her own Poké Spirit is eating on of the delicious dishes she just made! May slyly asked her, "Excuse me; what are you doing?" Flying Spirit stopped eating and swallowed before explaining, "Eating this serving of spaghetti and meatballs." May said, "I thought Spirits don't eat physical food." Flying Spirit asked to her Knight, "Can't I just take a few of these to go?"

Up on top of the highest buildings in Cerulean City, the Water Knight imposter stood there! Fake Water Knight silently called out, "Where are you Pokémon Knights? I know you know I'm an imposter. I will have your identities revealed! Ever since you arrived, strange occurrences have came, especially the supernatural monsters, trying to rip my hometown to bits!" The Aqualu she said barked, "Aqualu!" "But, by doing your job for you, I will be more than able to win this war and get the attention from all people as I deserved! Now it's time for me to change!"

The fake Water Knight tore off her costume to reveal another one; a Fire Knight costume! Throwing her head back, her head changed to match that of Fire Knight's (hair and all)! Now as the fake Fire Knight, she said in Water Knight's voice, "Let's search for those Knights some more, Ditto!" Her Aqualu transformed into a Vulpix (meaning it is a Ditto)!

The fake Fire Knight (changing her voice from Water Knight's to match that of Fire Knight's) said, "If truth and justice is what they're seeking, than I'll seek their truth. I'm a part-time entertainer and now I've got an undercover agent as part of my occupation!"

Later that afternoon, as the real Knights met each other in a forest north of Cerulean City... Misty asked her comrades, "Any luck?" Macey answered, "I've made 50 grand in cash for fortunetelling today." Casey followed, "I've got up to 25 grand for working in one hour." May happily said, "$75,000." Misty blushed, "I've had 20 men hogging over me, but I kind of liked them handing me free food and stuff." Macey awed, "Now look here, the girl's gone fickle!" Misty blushed some more, "Well a girl can't be too sure."

Macey scoffed, "In case you have forgotten, I've got more womanhood than you do!" Misty questioned, "How so?" Macey listed, "Bigger bust, shapelier legs—— The works!" May made her excuse, "I don't know, I thought more men were more interested in me back at the restaurant."

Macey thought about leadership and said, "Misty can't be our leader; she's not as developed as me!" Casey & Misty shouted at Macey in unison, "May's got more than any of us and she lets Ash makes his own decision!" Macey looked at May's chest carefully; and her breasts are a lot _bigger_ than hers, her face turned in a shade of red with envy, then green with jealousy, until she fainted!

Misty sighed, "Stupid beauty rants. Anybody want to pick her up?" Casey told her friends, "I'll grab her legs, and you grab her arms." While heading for the Gym, in their normal forms... they've found Delta Rocket coming by trough the pier! They're now wearing form-fitting mirror-like spacesuits.

May asked, "New camouflage style suits?" Jessie simply said, "These 'new camouflage style suits' allow us to morph into whatever we choose. Watch!" Jessie pressed on a certain point on her left shoulder–– ZAP! She morphed into Nurse Joy! James did the same thing as Jessie–– ZAP! He morphed into Officer Jenny! Meowth did the same as the others too–– ZAP! He morphed into a Dratini!

That was enough to wake Macey up, "Can we try that too?" Misty sighed, "Sure." Casey followed, "Whatever."

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean saying, "**Aqua** **Disguise**! Morph into Officer Jenny!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her... as she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on: a pair of blue shoes, a short skirt, black belt, blue uniform, and blue hat!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance and figure a little; changing it from her now normal red-orange hair to Officer Jenny's blue hair style, changing her body and face to match an actual Officer Jenny, adding some rose-colored red lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background!

Macey stood in the middle of an ocean of fire saying, "**Pyro** **Disguise**! Morph into Nurse Joy!"

Macey exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around her and within... as the flames calmed down... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on: white shoes, a pink skirt, white apron, pink dress, and white hat!

A gentle shower of sparks came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brown to red and like a normal Nurse Joy's. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background!

Casey stood in the middle of a thunderstorm in a plain of circuitry saying, "**Electro** **Disguise**! Morph into Officer Jenny!"

Casey exploded into a humanoid figure of golden electricity! A thunderbolt came crashing from above her... as she resurfaced from the flash... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pair of blue shoes, a short skirt, black belt, blue uniform, and blue hat!

Small sparks of electricity flowed through her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from her now normal red-orange hair to Officer Jenny's blue hair style, changing her body and face to match an actual Officer Jenny, adding some rose-colored red lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of lightning above the circuitry in the background!

May stood in the calm clear blue sky saying, "**Aero** **Disguise**! Morph into Nurse Joy!"

May spun like a top and formed a tornado from it! Feathers of all sizes, shapes, and colors came flying from without her... as her small whirlwind died out... new clothes are on her; white shoes, a pink skirt, white apron, pink dress, and white hat!

Small gusts of wind blew through her hair, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brown to red and like a normal Nurse Joy's. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of sunlight appeared from above her in the background!

Jessie, as Nurse Joy, said (with an actual Nurse Joy-like voice), "We've even installed voice changers so we can match that of the actual people." James, as Officer Jenny, said (with an actual Officer Jenny-like voice), "But we can't get the same information they have about each other."

Misty-Officer Jenny said, "What's to worry? We've got real magic on our side. By the way, did you steal that gear from your old employers' place?" Meowth (as a Dratini) said, "Yes." Misty-Officer Jenny smiled and said, "Then there's no worry!"

Then her elemental ESP went active! Misty looked up and found... the fake Fire Knight! James-Officer Jenny called out, "That girl just arrived; we were chasing the other imposter!" May-Nurse Joy, "Other imposter?" May heard malevolent laughter behind her and found its owner: a fake Electric Knight!

May-Nurse Joy, "I'd say it's time!"

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean and cried out, "**Water Power Make-Up**!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her!

As she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt, a blue ribbon on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon on her center chest, a blue water droplet crystal in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, blue knee-length boots, a blue tail collar on the uniform, a blue choker with a golden dolphin fin in front, a pair of blue sapphire dewdrop earrings, a pink water lily hair band holding her ponytail, and a silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal redhead to redhead with blue stripes in hair, adding some blue lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background while shouting, "**Water Knight**!"

Macey stood in the middle of an ocean of fire, shouting "**Fire Power Make-Up**!"

Macey exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around her and within...

As the flames calmed down... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; A pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short red skirt, a red ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a red ribbon on center chest area, a red flame crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), red knee-length boots, a red tail collar on the uniform, a red choker with a golden salamander in front, a pair of red ruby flame earrings, a pair of ruby hair jewels (a la Sailor Moon), and a golden tiara with ambers and rubies!

A gentle shower of sparks came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brunette to brunette with red stripes in hair, adding some red lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background shouting, "**Fire Knight**!"

Casey stood in the middle of a thunderstorm in a plain of circuitry, shouting "**Electric Power Make-Up**!"

Casey exploded into a humanoid figure of golden electricity! A thunderbolt came crashing from above her...

As she resurfaced from the flash... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short yellow skirt, a yellow ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a yellow ribbon on center chest area, a yellow lightning bolt crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), yellow knee-length boots, a yellow tail collar on the uniform, a yellow choker with a platinum lightning bolt in front, a pair of golden lightning bolt earrings, a rosy red hair band, and a golden tiara with diamonds and ambers!

Small sparks of electricity flowed through her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal blue hair to blue with golden stripes in hair, adding some golden lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of lightning above the circuitry in the background shouting, "**Electric Knight**!"

May stood in the calm clear blue sky shouting out "**Flying Power Make-Up**!"

May spun like a top and formed a tornado from it! Feathers of all sizes, shapes, and colors came flying from without her...

As her small whirlwind died out... new clothes are on her; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short sky-blue skirt, a sky-blue ribbon on top of the back of skirt (like butterfly wings), a pink ribbon on center chest area, a golden sun crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), pink knee-length boots, a sky-blue tail collar on the uniform, a pink choker with a silver feather in front, a pair of silver wing earrings, a pair of rainbow wing combs, a gold hair band, and a silver tiara with pink crystals!

Small gusts of wind blew through her hair, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brown hair to white hair with brown bangs and ponytail, adding some pink lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of sunlight appeared from above her in the background shouting, "**Flying Knight**!"

The Pokémon Knights jumped towards the fake Fire Knight from behind, while Delta Rocket went after the fake Electric Knight! Water Knight said to the imposter, "Reveal your true form, you imposter!" The phony Fire Knight yelled, "Listen up; I've seen your true forms!" Fire Knight frowned, "Show us the film!" She asked, "What film?" Fire Knight got suspicious and grabbed onto the temples of the Pokémon Knight imposter and felt the heat-powered thoughts through her mind! She's seeing nothing of their true forms or their transformations, just her true identity!

Fire Knight said. "Well, well. I think you know who this is, Water Knight." It took Water Knight 3 seconds to figure it out–– "Duplica!"

The first Pokémon Knight's imposter removed her wig to reveal her blue hair that is in a short body with twin long ponytails, which reached past her shoulders (a la Sailor Moon). Duplica has become extremely well endowed (certainly not lacking in the breast department) with curves and lines that come closer to May's figure, only with more athletic skills.

Duplica asked, "How did you figure it out?" Fire Knight shouted, "You should understand that revealing our identities to the world because of your petty jealousy is just plain low!" Duplica asked, "Why don't you tell me who you are?" A spiritual female voice shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked around them... a gray aura surrounded Duplica! Unexpectedly, a gray Spirit Ball appeared before Duplica. The Spirit Ball transformed into a gray ball of light with fluffy pink feminine hair, two pretty ruby eyes, a small mouth, and a tiara of silver stars hovered over its head! Duplica's Poké Balls instantly changed from normal Poké Balls to completely pink Poké balls with gray stars decorating each one!

The gray Spirit Ball said, "You're going against your comrades, darn it!" Duplica asked, "My comrades?" Most of the Knights blankly looked at Duplica at that moment. Flying Knight tried to cheer her up, "Come on, Duplica, you're coming with us." Duplica asked, "Why should I?" The Murkrow's voice was heard, "Just do it, Miss Duplica."

Duplica looked behind her and found the Murkrow (his Murkrow is perched upon his left shoulder)! Duplica asked them all, "I'm sorry. How can I decide not to do about exploiting your identities?" Explosion after explosion was enough to answer her question! The Knights looked to find the other imposter has changed into a humanoid cat with silvery hair! The monster is messing with Delta Rocket! Meowth shouted, "Out of our way, Copycat Chaser!"

The gray spirit ball, obviously the Spirit of Normal Pokémon, "Duplica, your imposter was that monster all along. Copycat Chaser was sent to turn Knight against Knight! Your friend, Misty, is the Water Knight! You're not just her ally; you're her friend as well! So help them!" Duplica felt devastated, she was set up by that copycat monster! Now she knows her purpose! She screamed out, "Our enemy is going to eat our dust!"

Duplica stood in the middle of outer space shouted, "**Normal Power Make-Up**!"

Duplica exploded into a humanoid figure of stars and constellations! A comet came crashing from behind her... as she reappeared from the tail... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short gray skirt, a gray ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a gray ribbon on center chest area, a gray star crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), gray knee-length boots, a gray tail collar on the uniform, a gray choker with a silver star in front, a pair of silver star earrings, a pair of blue jeweled hair bands, and a silver tiara with diamonds!

A shower of small fragments of silvery rock came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal blue-haired girl to blue hair with pink stripes, adding some lime green lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful meteor shower in the background shouting, "**Normal Knight**!"

Normal Knight called out to the monster, "Copycat Chaser, for your evil actions, I will make you pay!"

The Knights called out to their weapons; Water Knight called out, "**Water Rod**!" Fire Knight called out, "**Fire Crossbow**!" Electric Knight called out, "**Electric Battery**!" Flying Knight called out, "**Flying Wing**!" and Normal Knight called out, "**Normal Mirror**!" Five items appeared in the Knights' hands; Water Rod (a blue sapphire rod with aquatic spirals), Fire Crossbow (a red crossbow with a fiery wing design), Electric Battery (a golden hilt-sized battery with lightning bolts), Flying Wing (a white feather-like dagger), and Normal Mirror (a silvery mirror)! Meowth shrieked, "What are you thinking?"

Water Knight shouted, "**Stream Gun**!" A fast-moving stream of water charged from the tip of the Water Rod against the monster–– Fire Knight shouted, "**Flare Arrow**!" An arrow of powerful fire formed above the Fire Crossbow and got shot at the monster–– Electric Knight shouted, "**Electro Shocker**!" A huge ball of electricity formed in her hands and she threw it at her opponent–– Flying Knight danced, "**Razor Wind**!" Flying Knight spun like a top and formed a twister that headed for the monster–– Normal Knight shouted, "**Mirror Beam**!" A white beam of light shot from her mirror towards her opponent––

Copycat Chaser grinned at them, "You're out of your mind!" The attacks bounced off the monster and rebound back at the deliverers of the attacks! Water Knight got pushed off the roof by her own attack, etc.

Meowth called to the Knights, "I've tried to warn ya, Copycat Chaser is able to _reflect_ his opponents' attacks right back at them!"

Water Knight feeling a little waterlogged asked, "How can we stop him?" Fire Knight feeling charred said, "Yeah, the more we attack him; the more we hurt ourselves!" Electric Knight who got electrocuted followed, "Shocking." Flying Knight noticed her suit has cuts on it when her own attack got her instead of her enemy, "HEY YOU, HOW DARE YOU RUIN OUR CLOTHES!" Normal Knight who is temporarily blinded shouted, "Yeah, they're brand-new!"

Copycat Chaser confidently said, "You can't beat me!" A strong masculine voice was heard in the background, shouting, "**Pikachu Spreader Buster**, **Thunder Burst**!" Before the monster could react, an electric attack struck him from behind the neck... where it didn't get reflected back to the shooter, nailing the monster!

The Knights look up to see a man with jet-black hair 2 wing-like bangs and more than 9 huge sharp ponytails, he's in gleaming black armor, a visor-like mask covered his eyes and ears, and his right arm has got a Pikachu-designed blaster attached, covering the entire lower arm! A ring of red disks ran around the elbow-end of the blaster, while a small black barrel is surrounded by dark holes around the top of his fist.

Copycat Chaser asked the new crime fighter, "How are you able to hit me?" The warrior in black answered, "I am Land Raider, undefeated Poké-Roller-Ball champion. That first blast has knocked off 10 of your attack reflection hair strands. Now the Pokémon Knights, the Murkrow, and Delta Rocket can have no trouble in harming you. So will I."

The barrel on his Pikachu Spreader Buster weapon lengthened and the red disks lengthened into cylinders! The holes surrounding the barrel flashed a green number reading "2". Land Raider shouted out, "**Thunder Burst**!" A more powerful electric attack erupted from the Spreader Buster weapon, knocking off more of the feline monster's special fur!

Water Knight shouted, "**Stream Gun**!" A fast-moving stream of water charged from the tip of the Water Rod against the monster–– Fire Knight shouted, "**Flare Arrow**!" An arrow of powerful fire formed above the Fire Crossbow and got shot at the monster–– Electric Knight shouted, "**Electro Shocker**!" A huge ball of electricity formed in her hands and she threw it at her opponent–– Flying Knight danced, "**Razor Wind**!" Flying Knight spun like a top and formed a twister that headed for the monster–– Normal Knight shouted, "**Mirror Beam**!" A white beam of light shot from her mirror towards her opponent––

While the Knights tried their attacks again, Land Raider attacked too, "**Thunder Burst**!" Again the cylinders and barrel lengthened, and then the cylinders glowed as the green numbers changed from "2" to "3"! The barrel shot not one but thousands of electric beams at Copycat Chaser, mixing in with the Pokémon Knights' attacks! Copycat Chaser is wounded, but still standing, even after Land Raider shot him with his odd weapon the fourth time!

Water Knight thought of something, "Maybe we can combine our items together!" The items glowed! The Water Rod's aquatic spirals turned into a crossbow design, the Fire Crossbow snapped onto the Rod, the Electric Battery snapped onto the back of the Fire Crossbow, the Flying Wing went into the Crossbow's arrow launching area, and the Normal Mirror snapped onto the end opposing from the starting point of the former entangling spirals. The new item glowed with a multi-colored aura!

Pokémon Knights knew what the new item is and said in unison, "**Hurricane Blade Crossbow**, **Hyper Beam**!" A golden-colored Hyper Beam attack shot from the blade point of their combined weapon; blasting the evil monster sky high! With the creature finally destroyed, Normal Knight cheered, "We've won!"

Land Raider grimly said, "For today anyway; you have a long way to go, Pokémon Knights. You need the other Pokémon Knights. Each one regardless of who they may be, male or female, young or old, human or Pokémon, etc."

Water Knight get nervous, "How do you know all this?" Land Raider explained, "My destiny is becoming clearer, not to just become the best, but to be your ultimate protector. Water Knight, you must lead your comrades until your true leader is found. Remember your duties; you must find your fellow Knights, collect the Pokémon of your respective types, and then you must search for your true leader." Land Raider fled the scene with his blaster transforming into an ordinary-looking Pikachu! Water Knight sighed, "I guess he's right."

To be continued...


	7. Knights' Revealed

Pokémon Knights Knights' Secret Revealed 

After three lonely days, Ash finally returned. He appeared really exhausted. Misty, Macey, Casey, May, & Duplica have been working hard to find and catch Pokémon that most befit their Pokémon Knight heritage.

May asked him, "How was work?" Ash asked them, "Does anybody need money?" before dropping to the ground onto his face! Pikachu, who is on the floor beside him, shocked him out of his unconsciousness with a Thunder Shock! Ash said to his Pokémon, "Thanks for the zap. I needed that, buddy."

What got Ash in surprise was Misty's new Aqualu! She introduced to Pikachu by means of flirting! Misty shouted, "Aqualu! Stop torturing Pikachu like that!" But Pikachu was rather enjoying every minute of Aqualu's company, much to Misty's surprise! Misty shrugged it off and smiled.

The other Knights were glad to see him return too, but are surprised that he just made about 500 grand ($500,000) in half a week!

Macey whispered to Misty, "Tomboy, why don't _you_ take that money?" Misty asked, "Why, Meatball Head?" Macey explained, "Playing a shrine maiden with actual _psychic_ powers paid in full of $50 thousand, and Casey got half that and she gave most of it to her family to support them." Misty explained, "My family is currently the Leaders of this Gym and we're in the middle of the low ends of what Jessie, James, and Meowth call Big Bucks. And the same goes for May's family too." Duplica whispered, "I'm from a rich family, so I can support myself fine."

Ash innocently asked, "Would anybody like some? Misty's been hogging on me for her bike I fried, Macey's on my case, Casey's got a family to support, May needs some supplies for her contests, and Duplica needs more costumes and a human assistant." Misty whispered to her friends, "See? He cares." Ash sweat dropped, "If nobody wants it, I'll send it to my mother; she may need it to pay for the food and mortgage back home."

That thought of Ash's rang through all five of the girls' heads! Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum! Misty sweat drops but smiles, "Go ahead, Ash." Macey sighs, "You're even more caring than you show." Casey nods, "Yeah, yeah. Give it to her." May nervously smiles, "Who knows how much time a woman has in the world?" Duplica grins, "Yeah, Ashy-Baby, $500,000 is a generous price."

Ash sighs, "Another 500 grand to her than." That amount of money meant he already gave that same amount to her sometime earlier! Misty, Macey, Casey, May, & Duplica asked him, "You make a million dollars in half-a-week? What kind of job is that?"

Daisy, Violet, & Lilly got excited about that ands shouted, "Wedding conversation time!"

Daisy, Violet, & Lilly began to talk about a wedding for Ash and one of the girls, and having some of the Pokémon Knights to be guests attending it the entire day. Daisy said, "Ash so far has 5 wonderful girlfriends that may become his brides-to-be." Violet listed the girls, "There's Duplica; so creative, so caring, and with a high-paying job."

Misty mutters, "Really robust." Macey follows, "Puts on disguises." Casey follows, "Too smart for her own good." May says, "Not to mention about the excellent mimicry."

Violet continued to list, "And there's Macey; so fiery, so strong, and with a high-possibility of having the most children." Misty mutters, "Really tough." Duplica followed, "Thinks more about of him." Casey follows, "Too hot for her own good." May mutters, "Not to mention clinically insane."

Violet continues to list, "There's also Casey; so athletic, so confident, and with a wonderful joy for sports." Misty mutters, "Really crazy." Macey followed, "Wears make-up." Duplica frowned, "Too athletic for her own good." May calmly said, "Not to mention about the most excellent baseball player in any position."

Violet said another girl on her list, "There's May; so beautiful, so caring, and has a body and soul with the most promises every man could get." Misty mentions under her breath, "Really healthy, and strong." Macey mutters, "Mega-breasted." Casey sulks, "Too beautiful for her own good." Duplica face-faults, "And she's such a sweet girl."

Violet enlisted lastly her sister, "And Misty... who has such an adventurous and caring personality." Duplica, Macey & Casey mutters in unison, "Unbelievable." May kindly whispered, "He still needs her."

Lilly makes her judgment, "And I think Ash would be suited with is––"

Misty thought, "_Let him decide on his own!_" Macey thought, "_Me! Let it be me!_" Casey thought, "_I wonder if it's going to be me._" Duplica thought, "_Ashy-Boy is mine!_" May thought, "_What kind of sisters are they? Making his decisions for him, that's just wrong!_"

Lilly finally said, "All of you." Casey, Duplica, & Macey are all outraged, "WHAT?" Misty & May clapped their hands together, "Hallelujah!" The other three looked at the two possible brides-to-be in confusion! Misty defended, "We mean––"May finished, "That's wrong!" Daisy made her own defense, "If he wants to, he can be a polygamist."

That word rang through their heads like bullets into their brains! Ash, Brock, & Max arrived... but they felt too weird about that word. Misty said, "We feel a scene coming on––"

Misty pulled on her loose straps hard, Macey wrapped her ponytails around her neck a scarf, Casey kneeled to the floor, May opened her blouse, and Duplica pulled out a red scarf from her exposed cleavage!

Duplica sang, "I met Ezekiel Young from Salk Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away." Misty followed, "So, we started living together." Macey sang with the Chicago song, "He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd mix him a drink, we'd have dinner." May sighed and sang, "Well, it was like heaven in two and a half rooms." Casey shouted in her song, "And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass." Duplica frowned and sung, "Not only was he married––" Misty finished, "...Oh, no, he had six wives." Casey placed her palm under her chin and elbow to the floor, "One of those Mormons, you know." Macey sulked, "So that night, when he came home, I mixed him a drink, as usual." May let loose a tear in her singing, "You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."

Shocked by their expression, the 3 Sensational Sisters, Brock, Max, & Ash backed away to a corner to see them strip down to their underwear and finished–– "Hah! HE HAD IT COMING, HE HAD IT COMING, HE TOOK A FLOWER IN ITS PRIME, AND THEN HE USED IT, AND HE ABUSED IT, IT WAS A MURDER, BUT NOT A CRIME!"

Even though they were terrified by their musical reaction, Misty's sisters still stuck to their decision! Ash asked, "Max, when did your sister, May, went into Satan Masochism?" Max answered, "I don't know! But what I do know is that they don't like Misty's sisters' idea!" Brock agreed, "You said it! Ash may think dirty thoughts sometimes, but they're usually not like that!"

But, as Misty's sisters feared, the whole stripping thing got to their heads. Ash gone to cover them before things got out of hand! Splash! The 6 of them landed in the bottom of the pool! Max sighs as they water danced, "I think we need to set this out."

The next day, Ash went off to work, which he said has moved to Viridian City, Pikachu followed him, as usual. But before leaving, he sat down on a bench, thinking about the girls who are in love with him that are staying in Misty's hometown. He felt all 5 of those specific girls spying on him in the back of his mind. Little did they knew he knew they were there...

Ash said, "What am I going to do? Those girls want me, but I want what's best for them. Misty; I'm sorry that I've made fun of you over the years. I love you too much to forget about you. Macey; try to get another pathetic man; I'm not worth your salt. Casey; it's been nice knowing you. I'm starting to think you may have something for me. May, I love you as much as I love Misty. Duplica; I know you try hard to please me in many ways, but you should try harder. I can't bring myself to say I know that Misty, Macey, Casey, May, & Duplica are the Pokémon Knights."

The shock was too much for the 5 girls who are in love with him! How did he know? He felt them each getting close to crying, he looked behind him, saw them, and spoke to them–– "I knew the truth since I saw you transform in my subconscious. I didn't know I would have some psychic abilities. I'm deciding until your duty is over... I have no need to interfere with you in any way. That includes relationships in any form."

Macey asked in tears, "Including sex?" Ash answered, "Including sex."

Misty ran to her room, the others followed her! Misty went onto her bed weeping, Macey wept beside Misty's knees, Casey rested her head on Macey's ankles as she cried, May sat beside Misty and cried, while Duplica cried to sleep. Misty asked, "How could he know?" Water Spirit appeared, "I don't know; it's past my knowledge!" The 5 Pokémon Knights cried, so did the their Guardian Spirits, over Ash knowing the truth and him saying that he doesn't want to get involved with them until their mission was done.

Flying Spirit cried, "We want the best for you." Fire Spirit said in tears, "It's not like you can burst your cherry and no longer be a Knight, which is absolutely impossible!" Unfortunately, their words only led their respective Knights to sleep in unhappiness. Water Spirit said, "It doesn't matter if you no longer were virgins anymore or not, as long as you're a Pokémon Knight." Electric Spirit sighed, "I think we should tell them that when they wake up."

My immortal

/ I'm so tired of being here /

/ Suppressed by all my childish fears /

/ And if you have to leave /

/ I wish that you would just leave /

/ 'Cause your presence still lingers here /

/ And it won't leave me alone /

/ These wounds won't seem to heal /

/ This pain is just too real /

/ There's just too much that time cannot erase /

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /

/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears /

/ I held your hand through all of these years /

/ But you still have /

/ All of me /

/ You used to captivate me /

/ By your resonating light /

/ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind /

/ Your face it haunts /

/ My once pleasant dreams /

/ Your voice it chased away /

/ All the sanity in me /

/ These wounds won't seem to heal /

/ This pain is just too real /

/ There's just too much that time cannot erase /

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /

/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears /

/ I held your hand through all of these years /

/ But you still have /

/ All of me /

/ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone /

/ And though your still with me /

/ I've been alone all along /

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears /

/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears /

/ I held your hand through all of these years /

/ But you still have /

/ All of me /

Misty woke up, by Max's voice upon the other her door–– "Come on, everyone! There's a Poké-Roller-Ball is starting in Viridian City in 2 hours!" Misty asked, "Poké-Roller-Ball?"

The five of them remembered Land Raider, the so-called undefeated Poké-Roller-Ball champion, who saved their lives more than 3 days ago! Now, they have to see if he is what he says! May opened the door to see Max.

May sarcastically asked, "Is it any fun?" Max told them, "Are you kidding? It's the most popular sport in the world yet!" Macey asked, "Do we have tickets? Or are we going to watch it on TV?" Max explained, "We're going there, of course!" Casey asked, "How is it played?" Max tossed a book to Casey, "Read this, and find out."

Casey looked thru it and read it as follows––

Poké-Roller-Ball rules;

The stadium is 100 ft. by 200 ft., regardless of what type of field it is (obstacles are a-must), and is surrounded by a half-cylinder circuit that runs around it (with two jumps and slides), with a magnetic goal plate in the middle of each of the long sides of the stadium.

A player is to snag the ball (which looks like a Poké-Ball), run the circuit twice without stop while holding the ball, and hit the magnetic goal plate to score. The stadium is set for a team of seven Pokémon to battle against a team of seven Pokémon. To beat the opposing Pokémon team more easily, take out the Team Pokémon Leader.

To make the game end faster, knock the Leader Pokémon or their Trainer/Player unconscious. Victory is automatic if they fall unconscious to the opposing moves.

The Player, who stays the most conscious and possessing the most Pokémon conscious the longest, as well with the more points, wins the game. As of course, the game is timed in various time frames.

The Player must pay total attention to getting the goal and command his/her six teammate Pokémon and one Leader Pokémon.

The Pokémon in a player's team are allowed to work together, as long as they protect their respective Leader Pokémon.

The Players are allowed to go running around on rollerblades, skateboards, or motorcycles, as long as their vehicles don't carry any illegal weapons.

As for other rules, they're all out the window!

The prizes for the Top 10 runner-up players get one Pokémon and $100 in cash. While the champion gets millions of dollars and 10 times the amount of super-powerful Pokémon to train and befriend.

Horrified by the way the game is played, Misty looked at her other companion Knights in surprise, and vice versa! Misty, Macey, Casey, May, & Duplica asked in unison, "And that Land Raider plays this game?" Max said, "Laid Raider is the best! I bet Ash would have the guts to play this game against him!"

Misty imagined Ash going up against Land Raider, if she still knows the both of them... Ash would fall into the stadium before he could start the game. Misty said, "No way." Macey imagined Ash kicking Land Raider's butt at his own sport! Macey grinned, "He can win for sure." Casey imagined Ash not giving up until the time is up, "Oh, man! That wouldn't work at all." May imagined Ash and Land Raider going head on, which ended up having the both of them knocked out! She said, "Maybe they're strong as each other." Duplica thought about teaching what moves she learned from watching Land Raider, and then imagined him besting him at his own sport! Duplica shouted, "Let's go, Poké-Roller-Ball!"

The ride to Viridian City was long, but they made it to the Viridian City Poké-Roller-Ball Coliseum, which is huge and looks like a futuristically built version of the Roman Coliseum. By the amount of people coming in it, it must make a whole lot of money.

When the first game started, it started off with some girl in red armor against Land Raider. He was just like before; a man with jet-black hair 2 wing-like bangs and more than 9 huge sharp ponytails, he's in gleaming black armor, and a visor-like mask covered his eyes and ears.

His Leader Pokémon is a Pikachu, while his Team consisted of a Torkoal, a Tauros, a Crawdaunt, a Mightyena, a Dragonair, & a Swellow. Land Raider has a skateboard to play on this night.

His opponent is a teenaged woman with pink hair with two huge and sharp wing-like pigtails, she's in gleaming red armor like something out of "Gundam". Her Leader Pokémon is a Gardevoir, while her Team consisted of a Stantler, a Rapidash, a Lapras, a Delcatty, an Altaria, & a Pidgeot. And the girl has a pair of rollerblades to play on this night.

The time frame was chosen to be 15 minutes. As the game started... Land Raider was like a champion racing daredevil's motorcycle; his opponent was no match for his speed and dexterity!

Land Raider called out to Crawdaunt, "Crawdaunt, use Guillotine on Gardevoir!" His female opponent called to her leader Pokémon, "Gardevoir, counteract with Shock Wave and hurry!"

Too late, even with Gardevoir's grace-like dancing skills, Gardevoir wasn't quick enough to avoid the Crawdaunt's Guillotine attack, a pinching one-hit K.O. move, or even attack! The shock was too much for the young lady trainer that she didn't notice that Land Raider already scored! She couldn't keep up, so she automatically lost.

Misty sighed, "He's good!" May commented, "With his help, Ash could be the best!" After 14 more rounds... another Poké-Roller-Ball player & his team got wasted by Land Raider and his Pokémon!

The female announcer shouts, "Tonight, our reigning champion, Land Raider still hangs onto his title with ease! He really must enjoy Pokémon training! Now this game is the path to becoming a Pokémon Master Trainer!" Misty commented, "If I still know Ash, even he couldn't say no to that."

The female announcer shouts, "And now, there will be special players tonight: Aisle 2, Row 17, Seats 14-19. And Aisle 1, Row 25, Seats 1-3. And Aisle 3, Row 7, Seat 21."

The Pokémon Knight girls looked at their tickets, the first people on Aisle 2 are _them_ themselves!

Jessie, James, & Meowth looked at their tickets, the first people on Aisle 1 are _them_ themselves!

A familiar man in black looked at his ticket, the person on Aisle 2 is _he_ himself!

A woman entered the center of the arena and morphed into... a humanoid cat with silvery hair, Copycat Chaser! Misty, Macey, Casey, May, & Duplica screamed, "COPYCAT CHASER!" The Knights' cover was blown! Nothing to do but... tell the truth...

Misty started, "The world is in danger." Macey followed, "And we're the first of the only ones who can save it." Casey came in to, "We're the Pokémon Knights."

Misty stood in the middle of an ocean and cried out, "**Water Power Make-Up**!"

Misty exploded into a humanoid figure of illuminating blue water! A tidal wave came crashing from behind her!

As she resurfaced... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt, a blue ribbon on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon on her center chest, a blue water droplet crystal in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, blue knee-length boots, a blue tail collar on the uniform, a blue choker with a golden dolphin fin in front, a pair of blue sapphire dewdrop earrings, a pink water lily hair band holding her ponytail, and a silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires!

A gentle rain came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal redhead to redhead with blue stripes in hair, adding some blue lipstick onto her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful rainbow above the calm sea in the background while shouting, "**Water Knight**!"

Macey stood in the middle of an ocean of fire, shouting "**Fire Power Make-Up**!"

Macey exploded into a humanoid figure of red fire! Flame came erupting from around her and within...

As the flames calmed down... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; A pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short red skirt, a red ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a red ribbon on center chest area, a red flame crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), red knee-length boots, a red tail collar on the uniform, a red choker with a golden salamander in front, a pair of red ruby flame earrings, a pair of ruby hair jewels (a la Sailor Moon), and a golden tiara with ambers and rubies!

A gentle shower of sparks came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brunette to brunette with red stripes in hair, adding some red lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful display of fireworks popping in the background shouting, "**Fire Knight**!"

Casey stood in the middle of a thunderstorm in a plain of circuitry, shouting "**Electric Power Make-Up**!"

Casey exploded into a humanoid figure of golden electricity! A thunderbolt came crashing from above her...

As she resurfaced from the flash... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short yellow skirt, a yellow ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a yellow ribbon on center chest area, a yellow lightning bolt crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), yellow knee-length boots, a yellow tail collar on the uniform, a yellow choker with a platinum lightning bolt in front, a pair of golden lightning bolt earrings, a rosy red hair band, and a golden tiara with diamonds and ambers!

Small sparks of electricity flowed through her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal blue hair to blue with golden stripes in hair, adding some golden lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of lightning above the circuitry in the background shouting, "**Electric Knight**!"

May stood in the calm clear blue sky shouting out "**Flying Power Make-Up**!"

May spun like a top and formed a tornado from it! Feathers of all sizes, shapes, and colors came flying from without her...

As her small whirlwind died out... new clothes are on her; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short sky-blue skirt, a sky-blue ribbon on top of the back of skirt (like butterfly wings), a pink ribbon on center chest area, a golden sun crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), pink knee-length boots, a sky-blue tail collar on the uniform, a pink choker with a silver feather in front, a pair of silver wing earrings, a pair of rainbow wing combs, a gold hair band, and a silver tiara with pink crystals!

Small gusts of wind blew through her hair, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal brown hair to white hair with brown bangs and ponytail, adding some pink lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a flash of sunlight appeared from above her in the background shouting, "**Flying Knight**!"

Duplica stood in the middle of outer space shouted, "**Normal Power Make-Up**!"

Duplica exploded into a humanoid figure of stars and constellations! A comet came crashing from behind her... as she reappeared from the tail... her humanity returned to her, along with new clothes on; a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short gray skirt, a gray ribbon on top of the back of skirt, a gray ribbon on center chest area, a gray star crystal brooch in the center front of the chest ribbon bow, silver pearl-like gloves (that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows), gray knee-length boots, a gray tail collar on the uniform, a gray choker with a silver star in front, a pair of silver star earrings, a pair of blue jeweled hair bands, and a silver tiara with diamonds!

A shower of small fragments of silvery rock came down on her, changing her appearance a little; changing it from normal blue-haired girl to blue hair with pink stripes, adding some lime green lipstick onto her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled, as well as posed. With a beautiful meteor shower in the background shouting, "**Normal Knight**!"

The Delta Rocket quickly changed into their cybernetic battle suits! "Bye-bye, Jessie––""James––""And Meowth!" "Hello, Delta Rocket!"

Max shouted, "Whoa! My sister is the Flying Knight! I never thought about that! But I think she deserves my respect! Go, Flying Knight!" Brock sulked, "I'm so stupid! My own dream girls turned out to be the Pokémon Knights!" Daisy cheered, "Like go, Water Knight!" Violet followed, "Be careful, sis!" So did Lilly, "And win the game and battle!"

The Pokémon Knights & Delta Rocket charged into the stadium! Surprisingly, rollerblades appeared on their feet (while only a skateboard for Normal Knight and a motorcycle for Flying Knight appeared for them)! Being surprised at this and clumsy, Water, Fire, and Electric Knight slipped and fell on their backs!

Jessie asked, "When did this happen?" James studied the situation and concluded, "The Evil Knights must've cast a spell over this stadium, to fight Copycat Chaser we have to play Poké-Roller-Ball!" Flying Knight whined, "What? Do you mean I can't fly around now?" Meowth said, "That's what it means, basically."

Copycat Chaser held up a harmless-looking blue orb in his paw, "This harmless-looking orb is capable of draining this entire stadium dry of all the energy within it! Human, Pokémon, electricity, you name it. And transport all that energy to the Realm of my Pokémon Knights! To win and save all these people you have to beat me in this game within 5 minutes and score once."

The Murkrow, who's riding a motorcycle, said, "Bring it on." Land Raider followed, "And don't think I won't be joining the fight!" Brock stepped into the stadium (feeling the motorcycle appearing beneath him), "I'm going down there to play that dangerous game too!" Max followed (with rollerblades appearing onto his feet), "Me too!"

Copycat Chaser said, "Okay then. **Copycat Duplication**!" The one Copycat Chaser multiplied by 9! Normal Knight frowned, "Only one of them is the original! We've gotta find the original!"

One of the Copycat Chasers shouted, "Game on!"

Water Knight, Fire Knight, & Electric Knight aren't getting back up very well, which was the reason why Land Raider's helping them!

As one of the Copycat monster clones got to the Murkrow... he said to him, "Here's something I don't want that I want you to have! 40 hours of severe human pain, all at once, all for you! **Pain Transfusion**!" He got his hands to the monster's feline head and... all of the monsters felt the pain in unison!

Flying Knight took this to her advantage; she snagged the real orb from one of the monsters and threw it as hard as she could at the goal plate! CRASH! The orb shattered and the shards changed into orbs of powerful energy that flowed into several people, excluding Copycat Chaser and his clones!

Brock cheered, "We did it!"

Flying Knight came to help the Murkrow up, "Murkrow, all that pain, you must've suffered so much just to protect everyone." The Murkrow nodded, "I have. But being an immortal regenerator, I'm capable of withstanding that much. My pain transfusion sends energy of the pain from my memories I would've had to my foes, giving them actual pain."

Water Knight said to him, "For all we know, you could be one our Knights." The Murkrow answered her, "You are correct, long before any of you 5."

The Murkrow removed his make-up to reveal his true face! Brock shouted, "No way! Gary Oak is the Murkrow?" Gary nodded, "That's right. And I know Ash's secret as well." Land Raider said, "Time to reveal my identity as well." Land Raider removed his visor to reveal the rest of his face... the 5 Pokémon Knight girls, Delta Rocket, and everyone else was surprised at who it really was!

Brock got a surprised expression on his face, "Ash, since when were you a Poké-Roller-Ball player?" Ash answered, "Ever since I was 17 years old, guys."

Water Spirit appeared in Ash's face and scolded him–– "YOU IDIOT! We want the best for our Knights! It doesn't matter if they no longer were virgins anymore or not, as long as they're Pokémon Knights!" Ash almost fell on his backside, "What? But I thought––"Fire Spirit shouted at Ash, "It's not a stupid thing to do, you hothead!" Ash asked the Poké Spirits, "Were you Pokémon Knights before those you serve?

Everyone saw a brown aura surrounding Brock! Unexpectedly, a brown Spirit Ball appeared before him. The Spirit Ball transformed into a brown ball of light with spiky black hair, two solid golden eyes, a small mouth, and a crown of stone sat on its head! Brock's Poké Balls instantly changed from normal Poké Balls to completely gray Poké balls with brown rock-like symbols decorating each one! A Lunatone appeared at Brock's side as his familiar!

Everyone then saw a dark black aura surrounding Gary! Unexpectedly, a black Spirit Ball appeared before Gary. The Spirit Ball transformed into a black ball of light with white Amidamaru-style hair, long elven ears, two serious blue eyes, a small mouth, and a crown of golden crescent moons and silver stars hovered over its head! Gary's Poké Balls instantly changed from normal Poké Balls to completely black Poké balls with golden crescent moons decorating each one! His Murkrow came perching on his left shoulder!

Water Knight said, "The other Pokémon Knights aren't just females after all! Cool!"

It wasn't cool when the evil Electric Knight appeared beside the fallen Copycat Chaser! "It's not over, not by a long shot!"

Brock noticed the danger and asked Water Knight, "Misty–– no, Water Knight... what are the words?" Gary explained, "You're the Rock Knight, so shout 'Rock Power, Make-Up!'"

Gary stood in the middle of darkness shouting, "**Dark Power Make-Up**!"

Gary became engulfed in lion-like dark spirits! Then a bird-like dark spirit came swooping from behind him... as he returned into view... his humanity returned to him, along with new clothes on; a black muscle shirt, long black pants, huge black leather boots strapped to his ankles and around his feet, a black Seto Kaiba style jacket that drooped like a huge cape and with wide pointed sleeves, fingerless black gloves, and a black crystal earring with a golden crescent moon within it!

Black ooze came flowing down from where his tears should come from and his hair, changing his appearance a little; changing him from normal brown-haired man to brown hair with black stripes in it, changing his cool Elvis Presley styled haircut into a long Samurai Amidamaru shaped haircut, adding some black eye make-up in the style of "the Crow".

He opened his eyes and smirked, as well as posed. With a cool golden crescent moon from behind him in the background shouting, "**Dark Knight**!"

Brock stood in the middle of enormous rock quarries shouting out, "**Rock Power Make-Up**!"

Brock dissolved into a humanoid figure of brown stone! A landslide of boulders came crashing from behind him... as he resurfaced from the boulders... his humanity returned to him, along with new clothes on: a thick suit of brown armor that covered him from head to toe!

A sand storm came down on him, changing his appearance a little; bulking his muscles a little bit. He opened his (Yami Yugi-like) golden eyes and huffed, as well as positioned himself for battle. With a beautiful rainbow crystal statue rising from the rubble in the background shouting, "**Rock Knight**!"

Evil Electric Knight asked, "What's this? The seven Pokémon Knights, three Delta Rocket members, a brave boy, and the mighty Land Raider are cooperating together against us?" Ash donned his shades and said–– "Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Evil Electric Knight?"

Evil Electric Knight loudly answered, "This!"

She pulled out a magic staff (much like a combination of Rita Repulsa's staff, Lord Zedd's staff, and Toxica's staff) and waved it over the fallen feline monster! "_Ancient forces that come from fallen strife_, _give this fallen creation new life_! **Giant rebirth**!" Black-colored lightning flowed from the sky and down into the scepter, the black lightning flowed from the staff and into the monster! The creature opened his eyes and grinned!

Copycat Chaser shouted, "Time for a _big_ appearance!" He leaped out of the stadium and through the roof! As he entered the ground outside... he grew to the size of a giant! The Knights headed outside and gasped! Water Knight shook in her boots, "Heavy-duty Copycat Chaser! He just won't quit will he?" Dark Knight bravely said, "There's only one way to defeat him!"

The Knights called out to their weapons——

Water Knight called out, "**Water Rod**!"

Fire Knight called out, "**Fire Crossbow**!"

Electric Knight called out, "**Electric Battery**!"

Flying Knight called out, "**Flying Wing**!"

Normal Knight called out, "**Normal Mirror**!"

Dark Knight shouted, "**Dark Sword**!"

Rock Knight called out, "**Rock Drum**!"

Seven items appeared in the Knights' hands; Water Rod (a blue sapphire rod with aquatic spirals), Fire Crossbow (a red crossbow with a fiery wing design), Electric Battery (a golden hilt-sized battery with lightning bolts), Flying Wing (a white feather-like dagger), Normal Mirror (a silvery mirror), Dark Sword (a sword with black crystal wings between the blade and hilt), and Rock Drum (a brown percussion instrument decorated with beautiful gemstones))!

Water Knight shouted, "**Stream Gun**!" A fast-moving stream of water charged from the tip of the Water Rod against the monster–– Aqualu howled a Hydro Pump attack from her jaws at the monster––

Fire Knight shouted, "**Flare Arrow**!" An arrow of powerful fire formed above the Fire Crossbow and got shot at the monster–– Vulpix roared up a Kanji-like Fire Blast at the monster––

Electric Knight shouted, "**Electro Shocker**!" A huge ball of electricity formed in her hands and she threw it at her opponent–– Electric Knight's Pikachu created huge blast of Thunder at her opponent––

Flying Knight danced upside-down in a spiral in form of a spread eagle, "**Whirlwind Twister**!" Flying Knight spun like a top and formed a twister that headed for the monster–– Togetic charged with a Double-Edge attack at the monster––

Normal Knight shouted, "**Mirror Beam**!" A white beam of light shot from her mirror towards her opponent–– Normal Knight's main Ditto Transformed into a copy of its master and shouted, "**Mirror Beam**!" A white beam of light shot from her mirror towards her opponent––

Dark Knight shouted, "**Dark Shockwave Slash**!" And released a black-colored energy shockwave from a single slash with his Dark Sword. Murkrow disappeared and a black glowing comet (Faint Attack) at the monster——

Rock Knight played on his Rock Drum, "**Rocky Rhythm**!" The ground shook and quaked, sending boulder towards the monster—— Lunatone sent more rocks through the cracks with a Rock Slide attack against the monster——

As the multiple attacks struck hard on the monster, they bounced back at the Knights, narrowly missing them! Electric Knight caught her Pikachu and remembered, "Forgot about his mirror-like fur."

Land Raider, or Ash Ketchum, came beside them, "You need to use Fusenergy." Water Knight said, "So that's what that technique was when you last helped us!" Land Raider nodded. Flying Knight asked, "What's Fusenergy?" Land Raider taught them, "Focus on the Human-Pokémon Bond Mana you possess with your familiars and you will acquire the power to transform them in anyway at anytime!"

Rock Knight tried to break down what he meant, "You mean we can change Pokémon into more powerful tools or weapons?" Land Raider added in, "Or in _this_ case colossal robotic assault vehicles! Just aim for the thin areas where the fur is shorter than the rest, it can't reflect attacks from those specific areas!"

The Pokémon Knights focused and released colorful energy, which got transferred to their main Poké-familiars; Aqualu, Vulpix, Pikachu, Togetic, Ditto, Lunatone, & Murkrow transformed into Zords (colossal robotic assault vehicles (have you seen "Power Rangers"?))! These Poké-Zords picked up their masters and placed them into their heads (where cockpits are held)!

In Aqualu... Water Knight landed in her seat, "Ready to brave the waves!"

In Vulpix... Fire Knight checked her consoles, "Activating my weapon systems!"

In Pikachu... Electric Knight checked her stats, "Lightweight speed, and heavy-duty artillery, on-line!"

In Togetic... Flying Knight checked to find a stereo she installed and found it, "Hey, nice stereo!"

In Ditto... Normal Knight pressed a few buttons in her cockpit, "Activating nanotechnology sprites!"

In Lunatone... Rock Knight laughed as he fiddled with his controls, "Ready to rock and roll and fly!"

In Murkrow... Dark Knight grabbed the joystick and shouted, "To battle!"

Aqualu Poké-Zord transformed into a giant left arm, Vulpix Poké-Zord transformed into a giant right arm, Pikachu Poké-Zord into the lower torso and legs, and Ditto Poké-Zord transformed into the upper torso and head! Togetic changed into glider vehicle fit for all five Knights and entered the chest of the robot as the four robotic limbs fused together! The female Pokémon Knights shouted, "**Hurricane** **Pokémon** **Megazord**!"

The Lunatone turned into a pair of wings and whole torso of another Megazord, while the Murkrow split up into two legs, two arms, a head, and a pair of wings with a tail! The two transformed Poké-Zords fused into another Pokémon Megazord with two pairs of wings on its back! Dark Knight & Rock Knight shouted, "**Dark-Rock Pokémon Megazord**!"

The Delta Rocket team concentrated their Fusenergy together to into a rocket ship designed like a trimaran out of Jessie's Seviper! The Seviper Delta Rocket Ship charged in and shot a Haze attack in Copycat Chaser's eyes, blinding him! Jessie commanded the living ship, "Launch Poison Fang Missiles 1 & 2!" The Seviper Ship fired fang-like missiles into Copycat Chaser's hide, where it didn't get reflected back!

Ash focused his Fusenergy to fuse his Pikachu with himself; which looks like a Pikachu version of InuYasha mixed in with Ash Ketchum. Again he focused to combine his Torkoal, Tauros, Crawdaunt, Mightyena, Dragonair, & Swellow into a huge Totem Pole Cannon Blaster (Tauros on the bottom as the trigger, Crawdaunt above Tauros, and beside him is Torkoal as the scope, Mightyena and Dragonair on top of Crawdaunt, and Swellow as the barrel of the blaster on top)!

Pikachu-Ash shouted, "**Hyper Beam**!" A powerful golden-colored Hyper Beam attack bursted from the open beak of the Swellow and strike Copycat Chaser in the face hard!

Dark Knight & Rock Knight shouted together, "**Ancient Power**!" Rocks the size of the Dark-Rock Megazord's fists levitated around the Megazord as dark energy energized its body, the Megazord punched the rocks like rockets at the blinded and wounded monster!

Inside the Hurricane Pokémon Megazord, Water Knight said, "I've got an idea! **Water Knight Ball**!" The girls' Megazord's left arm generated a _huge_ Water Knight Ball! The ball opened and–– Water Knight shouted, "**Blastoise Blaster**!" A metallic Blastoise appeared and roared as its hydro cannons opened! The metallic Pokémon withdrew into its heavy metal shell leaving its cannons out and directed in a forward position! The Blastoise Blaster attached onto the left arm of its owner!

Together, the Pokémon Knight girls shouted, "**Hydro Cannon**!" The double water blast from the weapon struck the monster hard and fast! At last the monster exploded to its fiery defeat! The world is saved from the menace of the Copycat Chaser again!

The next morning... Ash (he's deciding to go with them), Misty, Macey, Casey, May, Duplica, Gary, Brock, & Max (he begged to be their "Alpha 5" character until he found his purpose with the Knights) are in front of the gates of Viridian City to leave on another journey, with Misty's sisters and the citizens saying "thank you", "good luck", and "good-bye".

Misty asked, "Ash, where did you get that awesome technique?" Ash explained, "I saw my father in my dreams, he told me everything from your identities to Fusenergy." The Knights are glad.

Before they left, they noticed Brock unconscious on the ground. Max asked, "What happened?" Nurse Joy explained, "Officer Jenny and I gave him a light kiss and he fainted."

Ash sighed, "Brock old buddy, you've got your wish."

To be continued...


End file.
